Operation Save The World
by Chocogirl24
Summary: I don't know what's worse…being thrown into this dog eat dog One Piece world or growing up with the three terrors known as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Someone please kill me. Self-Insert/OC, Rated T for Language, spoilers up to beginning of Dressrosa Arc
1. Prologue

**Summary: I don't know what's worse…being thrown into this dog eat dog One Piece universe or growing up with the three terrors known as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Someone please kill me. Self-Insert/OC, Rated T for Language**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT FOR MY OC**

* * *

Prologue

Before you continue reading, I need to get a couple things off my chest. This story is not pleasant. I'm not sure how it even ends yet but it won't be pretty. A lot of shit has happened to me since the beginning of my life here in the One Piece Universe and I needed to vent to someone. And that's where you guys come in. I'm going to tell you my story. It's not much, but still, I ask you don't judge my actions till you've heard it all.

I never asked to be brought to this world. Sure I've thought about maybe a million things that could've gone differently if I was part of the story but I NEVER actually wanted to be brought to this world. Maybe this is my punishment for that one time I lied to my dad about failing that math test in 5th grade. Anyways, the point is I never asked to be brought to this world. I simply did not belong and I knew that.

So imagine how thrilled I was when I closed my eyes and woke up to find myself _being given birth to. _To this day, it is the single most disgusting and horrific thing I have ever experienced. I remember being _really_ warm and then the next second being _really _cold. And it was really…squishy. I'm gagging just at the thought. It wasn't a surprise that I was super confused. I'm sure you would be too if you couldn't open your eyes and these huge hands were touching you all over. Okay, I have to admit that sounded wrong on so many levels. I shamefully admit that I was crying like a baby…not saying much considering that I _was _a baby.

At that particular time, I had absolutely no idea who I was or where I was. So I just kept crying and crying and crying until I was finally handed to someone that was very warm and I instantly calmed down. Their fast heartbeat and cozy arms were a welcome feeling that I was willingly to take full advantage of. For some reason, their arms were shaking. Very badly, if I may add. Not shaking like they do when you're nervous but their shaking seemed as if they were having difficulty holding my weight. If I was capable of facial emotions at that time I probably would have frowned. Whoever was holding me, spoke in a very soft tone in a language that I did not speak but have listened to many times.

"Konnichiwa Rexi, watashi no musume. Gomen nasai. Watashi wa itsumo anata watashi no ai, no tame ni arudeshou. Itsumo." **(1)**

Obviously I didn't understand a single thing that she (it was very obvious from their voice that it was a woman) said but I still tried to remember those words. She sounded so _sad_ that it would be a shame not too. I so badly wanted to open my eyes to sneak a peek at the woman who sounded sad on my behalf. Why was she so upset? I didn't understand. One thing I did know was that she was clearly speaking Japanese. Years of watching anime has at least given me the ability to know when someone is speaking it. I've also been able to translate some common words such as Gomen Nasai (I'm sorry) and Konnichiwa (Hello) after listening to the language for so long.

I assumed that she was talking to me which means that my new name is _Rexi_. God fucking damn it. Well…at least it's got a nice ring to it. Even if it makes me sound like a dinosaur.

* * *

Months passed and I was slowly getting a hang of my new body. It was clumsy and hard to control and I _hated _it. Another thing that was hard to get used to was the fact that I couldn't utter a single syllable. It was all nonsense babbling that even annoyed me.

In the beginning, weeks after my "birth", I cried a lot. That woman from before (my mother) had yet to show up again and she was the only one that could calm me down. After a month passed of almost nonstop crying and blubbering I finally started to calm down a little bit.

There was this kind old lady that would take care of me all the time. She looked to be in the 50-60 age range but I wasn't too sure. I still didn't know where I was but I'm guessing it was somewhere in Japan. I didn't really get the chance to learn more of the language since the old lady didn't really speak much to me. It was mostly just kind smiles and some common phrases. Sometimes when she looked at me, she would get really sad. She would pick me up and hold me close and say, "Anata dake no kanojo no yōnimieru." **(2)**

It was all very confusing.

I was slowly starting to forget my past life. I still didn't know how I was "chosen" to be reborn or whatever but my past life was slowly slipping away. Just minor details like what I got for my 16th birthday or what kind of car my first car was. I'm actually kind of glad to leave my old life behind. My family, to be simple, was nonexistent so I didn't lose much. My parents had a divorce when I was younger and I was given to my father for custody. I never heard from my mother after that. Dad was never home though, so I doubt he gives a shit that I'm gone. A great sob story, I know.

My days were pretty repetitive and nothing special really happened. Then one day everything changed. The old lady was carrying me around with my head over her shoulder when I spotted a newspaper on the kitchen table. It seemed unimportant at first glance but once we were closer and I finally spotted who was on the cover, I almost choked.

Because on that cover was a picture of Gold Roger with that distinct wide smile.

So…I'm in the One Piece world.

Hahaha I'm going to die.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that. I know it was kind of short but it's just a prologue. I have a lot of stuff planned for this story so please review and tell me what you think of it (: **

**1). "Hello Rexi, my daughter. I'm so sorry. I will always be there for you, my love. Always."**

**2). "You look just like her." **

**I used Google Translate so I'm pretty sure that's not 100% accurate, but you get the gist.**

**REVIEW**


	2. The Start of a Stupid Journey

**Summary: I don't know what's worse…being thrown into this dog eat dog One Piece universe or growing up with the three terrors known as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Someone please kill me. Self-Insert/OC, Rated T for Language**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT FOR MY OC**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**: _The Start of a Stupid Journey_

With the grace of a pregnant dog, I learn how to walk. It was absolute torture. My legs were sore and I had lost count of how many times I fell on my face. Stupid chubby legs… Seriously, I have a new found respect for toddlers. Obaa-chan (the old lady) **(1)** helped me as much as she could and it was pretty sweet. She would hold my hands as I made a pathetic attempt to walk. Honestly, I think I looked like I was imitating a mix between a three legged cow and a retarded fish. How's that for a mental image huh?

I haven't seen the outside world in my entire one year of existence. However, I've been able to conjure a mental map of the basic layout of the small cottage that I was staying in. It helped that I knew how to crawl so I could explore a little; it _didn't _help that Obaa-chan wouldn't keep her eyes off me. She was strangely very protective over me. In my opinion, there was no need for that behavior. All I did was normal baby things. Sleep, eat, poop, vomit a little, and repeat.

Life was…slow. There wasn't really anything to do.

Obaa-chan was slowly but surely teaching me Japanese. Just small things like pointing to an apple and saying "ringo," or pointing at a chair and saying "isu." It was surprisingly helpful and I found myself understanding what Obaa-chan was saying. However, I was nowhere close to actually speaking proper Japanese. It hurt my head so I gave up. I'll eventually get a hold of it…hopefully.

On my second birthday, Obaa-chan finally took me outside. It was kind of chilly, considering it was the end of March, so I was wrapped up in a couple layers. The surroundings were pretty anticlimactic. All I could see were trees and trees and trees. A stone passage was situated right in front of the cottage and I couldn't see where it ended. Maybe it led to a town. The only human contact that I've had with anyone in the Once Piece world so far was Obaa-chan.

Anyways she led me to what I believe is her garden. It was horribly taken care of. Weeds could be seen everywhere and dried withered flowers were scattered across the ground helplessly. There was a swing attached to a tree near the garden that was big enough to fit one person. Obaa-chan headed towards it at a slow pace and sat down placing me in her lap.

"You know this garden used to belong to your Okaa-san** (2)**," Obaa-chan said with a small smile. I craned my neck back so that I could get a better look at her face. It had grown wary over the past couple years. The wrinkles on her face suggested old age and the bags under her eyes indicated stress.

"O-Okaa-san?" I asked with a little stutter. Hey don't blame me…speaking a new language is fucking hard.

Obaa-chan rarely talked about my mother. The topic was painful for her so I didn't want to bring it up. I had assumed that after two years of my mother's absence that she either left me with Obaa-chan, or had died; same for my father.

"Yes, this belonged to your Okaa-san. She used to take care of this garden like her life depended on it," Obaa-chan said as she held me tighter against her. I frowned. If it meant so much to my mother why did Obaa-chan not take care of it? I spoke my qualms out loud and Obaa-chan gave me a small smile.

"Honestly, it hurt to look at it. This garden, once like your Okaa-san, was full of life and thrived in the sunlight. Now it is dry and lifeless. It reminded me too much of how your Okaa-san is now and how she's not here anymore," Obaa-chan explained. My frown grew even more.

"You s-shouldn't d-do that Obaa-chan. Okaa-san w-want you to take care of garden," I said as I slowly crawl off of her lap. Damn, my grammar sucks. Whatever, I'm probably way above a normal 2 years old level…I think. Obaa-chan let out a small laugh and followed me to the garden.

"You're right Rexi-chan. Though, you are wrong with one thing. I think your Okaa-san would want _both _of us to take care of her garden. So what do you say?" I can feel a huge grin spread over my face and I started pulling out the weeds with Obaa-chan.

* * *

Months pass and summer has brought with it mosquitoes and humid gross weather. Obaa-chan and I work extremely hard on the garden and we finally brought it back to its full glory. We promised each other that we would always keep the garden clean for the sake of Okaa-san's memory.

Speaking of Okaa-san and Otou-san **(3)**, I've heard many stories about them from Obaa-chan. My mother was a small petite woman with long black hair and tan skin. All the pictures that Obaa-chan showed me always portrayed her with a huge grin on her face. One of those smiles that would make you want to automatically smile back. She was a seamstress and would sell her products on the street. Other than that, her hobbies included gardening and reading. Obaa-chan told me that she had a fascination with medical herbs and would grow them in her garden. Overall, she sounded like a woman that I am proud to call my mother.

_Eccentric _would be a good word to describe my father_. _He was a tall man and used to be the Captain of his own fleet in the Marines. He was given the chance to become Vice Admiral but was killed by a powerful pirate in battle when my mother was 6 months pregnant with me. Obaa-chan said he had an unhealthy addiction to apples and that he fell in love with my mother because she was the first female to offer him one... She also said that he used to be extremely nervous and clumsy around her. For example, when my father proposed to her, he took her on a boat and treated her to dinner. You know how before someone proposes they always make a speech of some sort declaring their love for the other person? Well my dad's "declaration of love" lasted for about 45 minutes where he then proceeded to fall off the boat and almost drown when she said yes. It's pretty cute I guess. His antics kind of reminded me of my past clumsy self. Hopefully those traits didn't transfer to me again.

Obaa-san told me all these stories while we would work of Okaa-san's garden. I suggested we plant an apple tree and she thought it was a great idea. It takes about 6 years for it to grow to its full potential so we'll have to wait awhile before it actually starts growing apples.

Everything was so normal that I forgot that I was even in the One Piece world. We were so excluded from everyone that it was like we lived in our own little world. I knew it wouldn't last forever but it was nice to pretend like it would. When reality finally crashed into my tiny mind it _sucked_.

After much thinking, I gave myself two options. On one hand I could become involved with canon (assuming that I was in the right time period) and help change things for the better. On the other hand, I could just lay back and enjoy the show. Would the One Piece God's even allow me to change any canon events? If I become too involved I could ultimately change the future and I wouldn't be able to help anyone if I didn't know what was going to happen next. Another problem was that I didn't even have the chance to finish One Piece in my previous life. I got to the beginning of the Dressrosa Arc where Luffy entered a competition to win Ace's Mera Mera no Mi.

Now that I think about it, there was one specific event that I was always salty about. Ace's death. So if I was able to change that, I might. I want to help him _so bad _but I know that I would fuck up a lot of important events later on. Ace's death made Luffy stronger both mentally and physically and there is no way I have the right to change that.

Memories from my previous life were still present but I've slowing been forgetting a lot of things. I'm afraid that I won't remember a lot from what actually happened in canon if my memory keeps disappearing at this pace. I might need to write it down in some kind of journal. I'll write it in English so no one has any idea what I'm talking about. On that note, maybe I should learn how to start reading and writing Japanese. Although, I should probably learn how to speak it properly first…

I know a little from my college Japanese class. Pretty sure I failed that class, don't really remember. I do remember that the language is a pain in the ass. It is so different from English that it was hard for me to wrap my mind around some of its concepts. While English has one main script, Japanese has three; kanji, hiragana, and katakana. Another thing is that there is no equivalent word in Japanese for "a," "an," and "the." So if someone was saying hon (book) it could mean both "a book" and "the book." It was all just so confusing. However, listening to the language for the past two years of my life has made translating and speaking much easier.

* * *

It was a week before my 3rd birthday that Obaa-chan fell ill. We were walking around the forest surrounding our house while she explained to me the uses of different plants when she was hit by a bout of dizziness and had to be bed-ridden. I have no idea how she contacted a doctor when she could barely move from her bed but a week after the incident, one showed up at our door_. _The doctor performed some basic tests on Obaa-chan when he suddenly tensed up when he was using his stethoscope. He mumbled to himself inaudibly and proceeded to pull out a blood pressure monitor and cuff from his bag. When he was done checking the stats he frowned at whatever he saw. My hands were shaking. Nothing was going to happen right? Obaa-chan can't leave me alone. I'm not even three yet…well technically I'm 20 but you know what I mean.

"I'm very sorry, but it seems you have a serious case of Kōketsuatsu," the doctor explained as he starts packing up his things. Kōketsuatsu? What the hell is that? "Actually I would probably call it Kōketsuatsu crisis. In some cases it can cause inflation of certain parts of your brain. Have you been having any headaches recently?"

"Yes, actually for a while now," Obaa-chan says as she lets out a long wary sigh. The doctor glanced at me quickly before looking back at Obaa-chan. She nodded in understanding and turned her attention to me.

"Rexi-chan, would you go take a look at the garden for me? I think the tomatoes are ripe enough so you may pick those and we'll make something later," Obaa-chan explained with a kind smile. I knew exactly what she was doing and it was _not _going to work. She wanted to get me out of the room. Just before I was about to open my mouth to retort Obaa-chan gave me a look that spoke volumes. It was apologetic yet full of love and it brought tears to my eyes. Never in my whole life, even my previous one, had anyone looked at me like that. At that moment, I realized how close I was to this woman. I realized I didn't want to lose her. I needed her. So I swallowed all my fears and stood up a little straighter. With a small nod at the doctor and Obaa-chan, I left the room.

I go outside, not even bothering to eavesdrop on their conversation, and sat on the swing that overlooked the garden. I wanted to help Obaa-chan so much. It must be a pretty serious condition if she didn't want me to be in the room with her when she heard the news. I just hope that she can recover from whatever this Kōketsuatsu is.

I was staring at my dangling feel when it finally hits me, this is _real life. _This isn't an anime. These are real people. I think about all the gore and all the unfortunate events that the anime skipped over. The hole in Ace's chest, Crocodile's sand that speared Luffy right through his stomach…it was all going to happen and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even save my _grandmother _how am I going to change anything in this world. Tears of frustration come to my eyes and I find myself angry. I'm angry at myself because here I am, a 20 year old trapped in a 2 year old body with absolutely no talent in fighting and no knowledge about how to survive by herself.

_Weak. Weak. Weak. _

No! I'll become stronger. Stronger than Luffy, stronger than Ace, and I will change this world for the better. Lay back and observe? Fuck no.

* * *

Before the doctor left he had told Obaa-chan that he would be coming every week to observe her condition and try to fix whatever it is. I confronted Obaa-chan about it but considering I was only a toddler she couldn't find the proper words to explain it to me. I tried to convey to her that she should just tell me any ways but she wouldn't listen.

"Rexi-chan, I should be fine in a couple weeks!" Obaa-chan exclaimed weakly. She was still bed ridden, and had been so for a couple weeks now. I would make her food, to the best of my 3 year old (yes, my birthday passed) ability. It was mostly just soup anyways. Bad soup if I may add; Obaa-chan's cooking is something I miss dearly.

"Then w-why are you s-still in bed?" I ask with a frown. Her tough act wasn't going to fool me. Obaa-chan chuckled and fondly patted me on the head. Honestly, it kind of made me feel like a dog.

"Sometimes I feel like you are smarter than you come out to be," Obaa-chan said with a small chuckle. She motioned for me to sit on the bed with her. "You shouldn't worry yourself darling."

I sit down and she takes my short hair and started to braid it into two pigtails. Something that surprised me about my appearance was that I had both grey and brown hair. This was completely unnatural in my previous world, so when I saw my reflection in the mirror for the first time, it would be an understatement to say that I was not surprised. I hated it. It was so odd. Like one side of my hair was brown while the other side was grey… If you've ever watched Naruto it's kind of like Itama Senju's hair, except longer.

Genes are weird my friend.

A couple months pass before the doctor finally announces that he won't be visiting anymore. This news may not sound like much but it felt like someone punched me in the throat.

"What?! Y-You're s-supposed to help O-Obaa-chan, so why are you going a-away?" I asked more than frustrated at the doctor (even after all this time, I still didn't know his name). He looked away from me not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"I am sorry, but I have done everything I can for your Obaa-chan and none of it seems to working," he explains as he starts packing away his material. I stare at him incredulously. _The nerve of this guy…_

"So y-you're just going to g-give up? What kind of d-doctor does t-that!? Please just _save _her," I pleaded. Obaa-chan still hadn't said a word and that worried me.

"I am truly sorry," he said as he started to walk towards the door. I shoot up from my chair beside Obaa-chan's bed and move to go stop him but a frail voice stops me in my track.

"Wait."

Both the doctor and I freeze as we give Obaa-chan our full attention. Her voice was low and hard to hear if your full attention was not on her.

"Rexi-chan, will you open that drawer and give the kind man that letter," Obaa-chan explained. I nod by head quickly and do as she says. I hand it to the doctor grudgingly and watch as he stares curiously at it. He moves to open it but stops when he sees that the letter is addressed to someone else.

"I need you to do me a favor Doc," Obaa-chan says.

"Of course Nori-san. What can I do for you?"

"Please take that to Moriya in Fuschia Village and tell her to deliver it to Garp-san."

I choke.

Fuschia Village? Garp-san?

Fuck.

So Obaa-chan has connections with Monkey D. Garp, father of Monkey D. Dragon, and grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy. Yes, lots of Monkeys. Haha, I crack myself up. Okay, I'm going to stop now. Anyways, so this revelation cleared up some foggy details about what time period I'm in. Who was Moriya though?

* * *

A couple months pass and Obaa-chan's health was almost nonexistent. I tried everything that I could to help her. I had finally gained some _extremely _basic knowledge about reading Japanese so I was able to do a little research on different types of diseases and tried to find one named Kōketsuatsu. You're probably wondering how I could even perform this kind of research in the middle of nowhere, but our small cottage conveniently had a small library filled with books about diseases and medicinal herbs that could heal them. Like I couldn't even read most words in the books, although it helped that I knew what the kanji for Obaa-chan's disease was. Honestly, I had no faith that I would come upon anything even related to Kōketsuatsu, but after going through almost every book I finally found something.

After studying the symptoms of Kōketsuatsu I came to the conclusion that in English it would translate to Hypertension. And it seems that Obaa-chan has a severe case of it. Now that I think about it, Obaa-chan portrayed all these symptoms way before she finally collapsed. Headaches, shortness of breath, fatigue/confusion. It was all there. I know from previous knowledge that untreated hypertension can lead to serious diseases, including stroke, heart disease, kidney failure, and eye problems. I'm not sure which ones applied to Obaa-chan but I know that whatever she had was slowly killing her and I knew that she didn't have much time left before…you know. I tried finding a cure, _anything _that I could do to help. But found nothing. Untreatable. I've been trying to spend as much time as I can with her but it's painful. I don't know if you know how it feels like to watch someone you care deeply for…just fade away. Her life was slipping right through my fingers and I was just watching.

My days were starting to blur together; the same routine every single day. Wake up, force Obaa-chan to eat, take care of the garden, force Obaa-chan to eat, read some books, force Obaa-chan to eat, and then sleep. It was driving me mad and all I wanted to do was pull all my hair out. However, it all changed when a…_special _visitor showed up.

It was normal day when it happened. I was washing the dishes in the kitchen while Obaa-chan took a nap. I stopped when I heard a lot of heavy footsteps outside in front of the cottage. I tense up instantly, worried because absolutely no one comes up here except for the doctor and the occasional cat (they're pretty cute). Anyways, with tentative steps, I stepped towards the window that was right beside the door so that I could peek outside to see who it was. Well, I can say now that I fucking regret that because the next thing I know the door is fucking punched through. Excuse my french but when I get nervous I can't help myself. Damn it.

There among the debris and rubble stood none other than Vice Admiral Garp in his full glory. Honestly, I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean this is _Garp _that we're talking about. He is literally the only person ever that would so rudely knock holes in innocent door that belonged to innocent people. Tch…men these days.

The first thing I noticed about Garp was his height. He was _really _tall. The next thing that I notice was his age. He looks like he did in canon which means that I am around the right time period. Don't know if Luffy was born yet or not though… Another thing that popped out to me was his choice of clothing. He was wearing a tropical shirt with a matching pair of shorts. It surprised me because I thought that he would be wearing his Marines attire. His sandal clad feet stepped into the house as he looked around. His eyes finally glance down at my frozen self and he frowns in confusion.

I was _mad_. This baka just punched a hole through our door and he looks at me like I'm the actual intruder. I look up at him and scowl.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" Garp opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "W-Why would you k-knock down our door? This house b-belongs to Obaa-chan and I and y-you had no right to do that! Now fix it f-fatty!"

Curse that damn stutter.

The marines that followed the Vice Admiral into the cottage gape at me wondering why I'm calling such a powerful man a fatty. But I don't give a shit. A man his age shouldn't be acting like an inconsiderate brat. Oh my god, I'm acting like a mom. Fuck, I suck (I RHYMED). I break out of thought when I hear a hearty laugh come from the giant man in front of me. He walks over to me and pats me on the head just the way I hate it.

"Bwahaha you are one funny little girl! What's your name squirt?" he asked. I smack his hand away and huff irritably.

"None of your b-business…"

"Well then I'll just call you squirt for the rest of your life."

"NO."

"What was that squirt?"

"Fine! My n-name's Rexi! You h-happy now?"

"Sorry squirt, could you repeat that? It seems this old man is a little hard of hearing these days."

I growl in frustration. He's messing with me. The nerve! Agh I want to punch him but, fortunately, I'm not suicidal.

"Well, I i-introduced myself, so w-what's your name Oji-san?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest. He grinned widely and straightened his posture.

"Oh you can just call me Garp-san!" he said while pointing at himself with a happy glow around him as is he was really glad that I asked him what his name was. The soldiers stared at their superior with looks of shock. _"Garp-san really likes this kid…" _they thought.

"Sorry Oji-san it seems that my y-young ears are not that d-developed enough, could you r-repeat that?" he started laughing again at this. Not the reaction I was expecting but whatever. At least he's not ignoring me now.

"I like you squirt, but I don't have time for this. Does someone by the name Nori live here?" Garp asks, finally getting to the point. His face turns serious and it automatically sobers me up. He must have finally gotten the letter from whoever that Moriyo chick was. I nod my head silently not really in the mood to talk.

"Could you take me to her?"

"Obaa-chan is sleeping…"

"Obaa-chan? Nori's your grandma?" I nod my head again at this. His eyes widen as he finally comes to some kind of conclusion.

"EHHH!? You're Shinko's kid?!" he exclaimed as he bent down to pick me up. He dangled me in front of him at arm's length and he took a better look at my features. Normally, I would be really offended at being manhandled like this but I wasn't that mad. His hands were warm against my naturally cold body and I didn't hesitate to take full advantage of the situation. "Hmm you definitely have Zankuro's nose and hair… I knew that he was married to Shinko but I didn't know they had a kid."

"Wait, this is Demange Taichou's **(4)** daughter?" asked one of the marines. He was wearing a grey suit which matched his hat that created a shadow over his eyes. He had a katana connected to his left hip. Although his tone was filled with surprise, his face was still in a slight scowl. Garp's face turns grim as he nods at the marine.

"Hai Bogard, it seems like it," Garp explains and he gently puts me back on my feet. "Squirt, do you know who your parents were?" I shook my head no.

"I've only seen p-pictures," I explain. Garp had said that I had the same nose and hair as 'Zankuro' and Obaa-chan had said the same thing when she showed me a picture of my father. So Zankuro was Otou-san's name and Shinko was Okaa-san's name.

Garp drops the subject for now and asks me again if I could take him to Obaa-chan and I again told him that she was asleep.

"It's urgent squirt so if you won't show me, I'll just go look myself!" I scowl at this.

"Well maybe if you didn't k-knock down our door I w-would be more c-co-p-er…uh what's the w-word again?"

"Cooperative."

"Yeah that."

"These guys have the door handled, don't you?" Garp asked as he gives them a sinister look that made them scramble to start picking up the debris. I sighed and decided to walk towards Obaa-chan's room figuring that Garp would just follow; which he did.

"How old are you squirt?"

"I t-turned 3 on March 30. And how o-old are you Oji-san?" He looked away from me grumbling under his breath about something to do with 'no respect these days.'

"I'm 34."

"Liar."

"It's none of your god damn business squirt!"

"OBAA-CHAN, H-HELP ME! THIS OLD M-MAN IS H-H-HARRA-uh what's the w-word again?"

"It's harassing…WAIT, NORI, DON'T LISTEN TO THIS DEVIL CHILD!"

We stop bickering when we hear an exuberant laugh come from inside Obaa-chan's room. I smile really big at the sound and automatically open the door and jump into Obaa-chan's open arms. She looks down at me and gives me a wet kiss on my forehead. It was one of those _grandma _kisses minus the red lipstick, so it wasn't that embarrassing. Obaa-chan finally moves her attention to the Vice Admiral and I watch as her mouth transforms into a small smile.

"You look like shit Nori."

"I'll kill you Garp-san."

I had to bite back a laugh at their banter. It seems like they were really familiar with each other. Garp moves closer to the bed and sits on the chair that I had practically lived in these past couple months that Obaa-chan had been sick. He reaches for her hand and holds it reassuringly as his eyes soften a little as he further examines her condition. The carefree environment of the previous conversation perished and instead a solemn void filled it.

"You're not doing too well Nori," Garp stated, not even bothering to beat around the bush. I bit my lip at his tone as I wait anxiously for Obaa-chan's reply. With a quick glance in my direction, she sighed loudly. Her shoulders slumped as a wave of dizziness hit her frail body. I could see that Garp's visit complicated things. And me being in the room didn't really help that much either. So I got up, despite my curiosity, and excused myself from the room. Obaa-chan eyes' portrayed her gratitude while Garp just gave me a small nod acknowledging my leaving.

I walked through the hallway that connected the bedrooms with the rest of the house. The walls were scattered with old photographs of my grandparents, parents, and me. My favorite one would probably be the one where my mom is pregnant with me and my dad is standing beside her with his hand on her stomach. My dad was smiling widely and my mom seemed to be laughing at something

It was the only picture of all three of us.

With a small smile I head straight to the other marines. Once I reach what's left of our door I silently observe the marines interact with each other. They seemed really friendly with each other and messed around with one another like they were brothers. It was pretty amusing to watch especially when they were all griping to each other.

"Oi, it's that kid from earlier!" one of them shouted as he spotted me. An awkward silence spreads across the room like a virus and I wanted to crawl into a hole. I don't like it when I am the center of the attention; it was gross. All of sudden, all the marines minus that Bogard dude erupted into mirthful laughter.

"She has some nerve talking to Garp-san like that!"

"Did you see his face when she called him a fatty?!"

One of the nicer looking marines came up to me and knelt down so that he was level with my face. He gave me a kind smile and ruffled my hair.

"What was your name again kid?" I frown at his actions and hit his hand away.

"My n-name's Demange Rexi," I state bluntly. The marines fall into a solemn silence. I don't know what relation my father had with these marines but whatever it was, it must have been important. "And y-yours?"

"My name's Rosendo, and how old are you Rexi-chan?" Rosendo asked kindly. I smiled up at him glad that _someone _finally called me by my name.

"I'm three! Y-You're nice m-mister," I say trying to put as much cheer into my tone as I could. I had to keep reminding myself that I'm not 20 years old anymore. It would obviously be suspicious if I didn't act like I was 3. And besides, Rosendo seemed like a good guy so why not be nice to him? "Can I help with the d-door?"

Rosendo gave me a wide smile and lifted me up so that I sitting on his shoulders. I yelped, not expecting his actions.

"Of course you can Rexi-chan!" He hands me a nail and a small hammer while I was still situated on his shoulders. He walked so that he was right in front of the door and instructed me to put the nail in the hole that someone else made. I was kind of surprised that he was letting a 3 year old do all this but I wasn't going to complain. I do as he says and the rest of the marines went back to their previous banter and shenanigans.

These marines weren't so bad. I know that some marines could be horrible and manipulative after watching One Piece for so long, but these guys were chill. They seemed to genuinely respect Garp and care for each other. Their relationship was something that I had always been jealous of. All of them had something to fight for; something to _protect. _All I have is Obaa-chan, but will I even have her for long?

After everyone was finished fixing the door, Rosendo helped me bring some drinks and snacks to everyone. They were telling me some stories about some of their favorite adventures when Garp finally finishes his conversation with Obaa-chan. His face, unfortunately, was set in a grim expression.

"We'll be staying in Fuschia Village for a month for some official business that Marine Headquarters thinks needs special attention. I will elaborate more when we reach where we are to stay," Garp explains. He then opens the now fixed door and starts walking away with his marines trailing behind him. I was frozen to my spot not knowing how to act at Garp's hasty departure. After shaking myself out of shocked state I run out of cottage towards Garp's retreating figure.

"WAIT!"

Garp stops but he doesn't turn around. The rest of the marines look at me in confusion and mild surprise. I swallow thickly trying to get my wits together so I could form actual words.

"W-What did she s-say? What did Obaa-san say?" He ignores me and continues walking. "Please, just listen to me! S-She doesn't want to tell me a-anything b-but I know there's something wrong."

"It's not my business." I blanch, not expecting him to actually reply to me. An overwhelming feeling of frustration hits me like a fucking tsunami and I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

At the sound of my sniffling, Garp turns around at an alarming speed. He tenses up not knowing what to do with a crying a little girl. Should he console her? He's not really good at that kind of stuff…

"Oi, there's no reason to cry squirt…" I ignore him.

"If it's not your b-business then why did you f-find out what's h-happening to O-Obaa-chan before I did? You d-don't care about her like I do. If she's g-gone then I'll be by m-myself baka!" I hiccup out. I bury my face into my hands in embarrassment.

Garp comes up to me and puts a hand on my head just the way I hate. I let him keep it there.

"Kid, you'll never be alone. I promise. And I never break my promises," Garp explained. I stare at him with what I'm sure are tearful eyes. I didn't ask him what he meant but the tone of his voice assured me that he meant what he said. With those words he walked away.

* * *

Obaa-chan had a week. A week.

That's it.

I had a week with Obaa-chan.

Then she's gone.

It still hasn't seemed real to me. Would it have been better if her death had been sudden? Now it just feels like Obaa-chan's a walking time bomb. I'll be watching her sleep (sounds creepy I know) and I'll wonder to myself, _"She won't be here next week." _It's a very depressing thought but I physically can't _not _think about it, you know. I still remember what she told me after she finally confessed that there was something wrong.

"Rexi-chan, my only regret is that I won't see you become a wonderful, beautiful, and strong woman."

"_I only have one regret…that I couldn't see you fulfill your dream."_

With Obaa-chan and Ace's words ringing in my head, I finally let the tears that I was holding back out. I cry and cry and cry until I can't anymore. Because this is real.

* * *

May 1st.

That's when it happened. She was in peace, I think. It happened in her sleep so I'm sure it was peaceful. I don't like thinking about it to be honest. I guess at the time, I just thought that maybe if I didn't think about it, then it wouldn't happen. I have an uncanny ability of doing that.

Obaa-chan told me a lot of things in her last days. I guess she wanted to leave me with as many memories as possible.

Garp was the one who told me. He had a habit of coming to our small cottage every morning to make sure that everything was fine since we were so far away from any civilization. He was the one that found her. It's selfish to think but I'm glad it wasn't me. I've never been in that kind of situation and I don't ever want to be.

The days that followed Obaa-chan's death were silent. I didn't cry and neither did Garp. I was tired of crying. So he took me to Fuschia and he gave me a place to stay that wasn't full of memories of Obaa-chan. It was refreshing, considering that I have been living in the same cottage for my whole life (well technically not but you know what I mean).

I finally got to meet Obaa-chan's friend Moriya. You know…the one that Obaa-chan wrote the letter to. When Garp told her what happened she wasn't hysterical, just _sad. _I suppose after living for so long, that she has experienced death of close ones many times; same thing for Garp.

May 5th

It was an odd day I suppose. Garp was anxious for some reason and Moriya had left the house in a hurry not even bothering to eat breakfast. I wasn't really concerned. I just sat around flipping through some books not really being able to read any of it. The wonders of being a 3 year old right?

"Oji-san? Can you t-teach me how to r-read? I know a little bit…but it's hard."

Garp stops pacing and looks at me with a calm expression. He walks over to the table and sits down across from me. I took notice of the huge size difference between us when I compared that his legs could barely fit under the table while my feet couldn't even touch the ground. Normally, I would be very frustrated about this considering that I've always been a little on the short side but this time, his height was comforting. I don't know. Sorry, I'm being weird.

Anyways, he starts pointing to words and reading them out loud. If he came upon a kanji that I was unfamiliar with I would tell him and he would stop and explain it to me. He was a good teacher surprisingly. Garp stops suddenly and looks at me with a determined look.

"Squirt, you know you can always talk to me about anything right?"

"I'm fine Oji-san."

"You're not."

And with those two words, I froze…because he was right. I'm not fine. I bring my hands up to my face to cover the stupid expression that I'm sure was marring it. I tried to stop the tears but they started flowing without permission.

"O-Oji-san, promise y-you'll make me s-stronger!" I choke out. "I c-couldn't help Obaa-chan. I don't w-want what h-happened to Obaa-chan to h-happen to a-anyone else."

Garp was silent. I moved my fingers apart so that I could catch a glimpse of him. Surprisingly he had a small smile on his face. That small smile transformed into a huge grin as he reached across the table to give my hair a little ruffle.

"That's what I like to hear squirt. But kid, you don't need _me _to get stronger," Garp explains. He points to my heart. "All you need is determination in here and you can achieve anything. Nori told me the same thing when we were younger and I'm sure she has already told you that as well."

I smile a little when he mentions Obaa-chan's name. He's absolutely right though. Obaa-chan was a firm believer that anything is possible if you put the right amount of determination into it.

"I _never _want to lose someone close to me again Oji-san," I say, resolve lacing my stutter free words. I look him right in the eyes and add, "That means you too."

He gives a hearty laugh and was about to say something else before his eyes shift to the window. I follow his sight and see Moriya walking through the downpour of rain cradling a bundle of clothes in her arms. Garp curses and pushes himself away from the table. He moves to the door as fast as possible and lets Moriya-san into the house. Now that I have a better view, the bundles in her arms were not clothes but actually a baby. He (or was it a she?) was sleeping, not making a single noise. Moriya-san was breathing heavily, probably because she had to run over here because of the rain. I wonder how this small child could sleep in their wet state.

Garp gently takes the child from Moriya's hands and holds them close to himself. He looks at the baby with loving eyes. He moves his eyes from the child to Moriya.

"Did she make it?" Moriya shakes her head mournfully. My eyes widened, finally understanding what was happening. I should probably act innocent though, you know…because I'm a three year old and all.

"Moriya-san, why do you have a baby?" I ask as I walk up to Garp. He kneels down so that I could get a better look at the baby's face. The baby had a tuft of black hair and they were bundled up so tightly that I'm pretty sure they couldn't move their arms even if they wanted to.

"He's just like you Rexi-chan, his mother died when she gave birth to him," Moriya said sadly. I obviously knew this already, but the confirmation didn't make it any better. However, let's just say that Garp's next words completely threw my world in a 360. And by 360 I mean, he totally fucked up all my plans.

"Squirt, meet Monkey D. Luffy."

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…so sorry for the long wait! It's just that I'm not really used to writing so much for one chapter :P but I wanted to get rid of all the introductions so that I can actually start the story next chapter. So next chap is where Rexi will be introduced to the citizens of Fuschia and definitely Shanks and his crew. Thanks to Pizzafan123 for the review (: It really means so much that people actually read the shit I write!**

**1). Obaa-chan = Grandmother**

**2). Okaa-san= Mother**

**3). Otou-san= Father**

**4). Taichou= Captain**


	3. Step One: Freak It Up

**Summary: I don't know what's worse…being thrown into this dog eat dog One Piece universe or growing up with the three terrors known as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Someone please kill me. Self-Insert/OC, Rated T for Language**

**Flashback= **_**italics**_

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Step One: Freak It Up_

"Pirates! Pirates at the dock!"

Luffy is out of the bar in two seconds flat. I wanted to stand there and clap considering he probably just broke records but I had to follow his troublesome ass because wherever he went, he never failed to cause havoc. We were just sitting around at Partys Bar just chatting with Makino who, if you didn't know, is the bartender there. I found out earlier on that she is in fact Moriya's daughter. Honestly I didn't see it. Makino was a kind hearted soul who offered her service to anyone who needed or wanted it while Moriya was more stubborn and uh… mean, I guess?

Anyways, back to the point.

So, Luffy's running towards the dock. Makino is following him. And I'm also following him…just at a slower pace (slower pace= barely walking). Don't blame me; it's not easy being this lazy. By the time I reach the docks, Luffy and Makino have already confronted the pirates.

"Who do you think you are?! If you're here to hurt this village I'll-I'll-I'll PUNCH YOU!"

I sigh loudly at Luffy's stupidity. Leave it to him to confront pirates by threatening them. Who's ever going to take a 6 year old seriously? I glance up at the dock when I hear a hearty laugh come from one its inhabitants.

"Dhahaha, you got some guts kid! I like that."

My eyes widen when I realize who it is. I stare at him gawking, because there in front me was fricking Red Haired Shanks. Fortunately, I calm down a little realizing that he would not harm anyone. Am tempted to walk away now but that would be rude so I will refrain it. Maybe.

"DON'T CALL ME KID!"

"Well then what are you kid?"

"I'm the protector of Fuschia Village! AND I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Dhahaha you crack me up!"

Luffy is on the verge of exploding when Makino finally cuts into the conversation (more like childish argument). I never realized that Shanks pissed Luffy off so much in the beginning. I'm used to the Luffy that adores Shanks and wants to follow in his footsteps. The anime or manga never really covered how the two met, so I'm kind of lost at the moment.

"What brings you here?" Makino asked. Shanks attention shifts to her and he gives her a wide smile.

"My crew and I have been travelling for many weeks now and I thought that this small village would be a good place for us to stop and stock up! Would that be alright for you….what's your name miss?"

"It's Makino," she said with a warm tone. "You guys seem harmless enough, so why don't you come down to Partys Bar and I can give you folks something to drink?"

"Sounds great!"

And with that Shanks and his crew start to unload their ship. I'm guessing they probably need to stock up on supplies as well. I watch the whole encounter with Shanks and Makino silently not really in the mood to actually address Shanks. Maybe if I just keep quiet he won't notice me…

Makino asks Luffy and me to help the pirates carry their empty crates to Partys Bar and we reluctantly do so. As we head back to the bar I might as well explain to you what has happened in the past six years. I have for the most part, gotten used to this world. It was hard in the beginning but I kept my time occupied by writing all my memories of One Piece in a small notebook. I made sure to write it in English so that if anyone were to find it they wouldn't be able to read it. I had to make sure that this was done as soon as possible considering that my memories were practically gone by now.

When I was first introduced to Luffy, he was just a baby. He was very loud and cried A LOT. Even despite this fact, I couldn't help but grow fond of Luffy. I think of him as my younger brother and he in return, thinks of me as his older sister. He is aware that I'm not _actually _his sister but that didn't matter to Luffy in the slightest. Before Garp had left Fuschia Village he made me promise him that I would take care of Luffy, and I foolishly agreed. It was physically and mentally tiring to follow Luffy all over the place.

Even as a baby, he couldn't sit still for more than 2 minutes. Even during his toddler years, he was very loud and quick to cry when he was frustrated. I made fun of him a lot about this fact and then he wouldn't talk to me for like a week. It was hilarious.

I loved messing with him too. Like this one time I actually convinced him the color green was actually purple. He started crying because he thought he was color blind. Felt a little guilty but overall did not regret my decision. I'm pretty sure he _still _thinks he's color blind.

Another thing I learned about Luffy over the past couple years was that he couldn't swim _for shit. _Normally I would describe myself as a good teacher but Luffy was hopeless. I'm pretty sure he is incapable of absorbing any information; in one ear and out the other. I find it ironic and a little uncanny that he'll be a devil fruit user in the future so he would literally be incapable of swimming either way. Now that I think about it, why was I even teaching him?! Fucking hell. I need to think these things through.

Luffy and I were inseparable. It was a given considering we only had each other left. I would wake up in the middle of night to him crawling into my bed. I always found this odd because Luffy was always such a heavy sleeper in the anime so I never imagined him as one that would lose a wink of sleep for _anything. _But, he surprised me. He didn't come because he had a nightmare or that he was lonely, I think it's just that I'm a constant in his life. Maybe he feels more comfortable knowing that I'm sleeping with him. But don't take my word; I tend to jump to conclusions.

Luffy, surprisingly, was not made out of stone. Some things affected him more than he would let others know. I remember one conversation that we had…

* * *

"_Rexi-nee __**(1)**__, do we have parents?" I tense up, not expecting the question._ _We were both lying on our backs staring up at the ceiling silently. The night was loud with the chirping of grasshoppers. _

"_I'm not sure Luffy." _

"_Do you think they're dead?" _

"_Maybe." _

_It was silent for a while and I was pretty sure Luffy had fallen asleep. That was until I heard a little sniffle. I shut my eyes tightly, mentally cursing myself. I need to learn to be more empathetic. I shift my body onto its side so that I could face Luffy. _

"_There's no need to cry Luffy. The point is that they're not here. But we have each other, and you can bet your ass that I'll always be there for you." I've never been very good with words and when it comes to motivational speeches I always make sure to get to the point as fast as possible. Actually, just in general I'm a type of person that gets straight to the point. It's just a waste of time not to. Luffy sits up suddenly very excited. _

"_So does that mean you'll join my pirate crew?!" _

"_Never." _

"_Awhh come on Rexi-nee! What's wrong with being a pirate?" _

"_I have things to do that I wouldn't be able to do if I were a pirate…" I respond vaguely. Technically, I wasn't lying…_

"_So what do you want to do?" I thought about this for a while. What did I want to do? I knew the answer but at the same time I didn't know the answer…does that make sense? Probably not._

"_I want to help people." Luffy frowns and tilts his head in confusion. _

"_Rexi-nee, you can't help everyone ya know?" I laugh at that. _

"_I know it's unrealistic but I'm going to try my hardest!" I give him a wide smile and turn onto my back so that I could stare at the ceiling. I chuckle a little when I hear him yawn. _

"_Get some sleep Luffy."_

"_G'night."_

"_Yeah whatever." _

* * *

Sleeping with Luffy was a _chore. _First of all, he snores like a fucking tractor. And you can't forget the fact that he hogs the blanket all night! I'm generally a cold person (as in I'm freezing all the time, no matter the weather) so it doesn't help when I wake up to find myself with no covers. I eventually ended up just bringing an extra blanket to bed because once Luffy had a hold of the blankets he wasn't going to let go for a longgg time.

I suppose that if Luffy were to get used to me being around, it may become a problem later on. I've already made plans of what I aim to do during my time in this world. I'm obviously not going to tell you…mostly because I don't feel like explaining it. You'll eventually find out when the time comes. I can assure you that I will _try _to make a difference but it's pretty hard to stand out in a world filled with super human freaks. You know what they say, when in Rome do as the Romans do. So I guess I better read up on how to become one with the freak.

Well I guess I've already accomplished that a little bit. For the past couple years, I have been training with Garp as much I could. Unfortunately, he did have to leave for long periods of time and during those times I would train by myself. Luffy would come along sometimes but I never really allowed Garp to teach him as much. Garp's way of training was violent and I didn't want Luffy to be a part of it…_too _much (he was too young anyways). It physically hurts me when I see Luffy hurt.

Anyways, back to the training (sorry I get sidetracked). Garp's training regime was tough. It was _intense. _I may have cried a little. However, I was improving at a rapid pace. Garp was the type of person that thought that people learn from experience. When he first told me this I freaked out about what he meant by "experience." Like hands on experience or throwing me off a cliff experience? Or maybe stranding me on an island experience? I had no idea what to expect. Didn't he make Luffy survive in the wild for a while? Or am I making that up? Or was it training with monkeys…I'm going to stop now.

Fortunately, this "experience" wasn't as bad as I expected. Honesty, I think that Garp has a soft spot for me. So he would just beat me up and let me fend for myself which is pretty much as bad as the previous options. I don't know how this stupid training regime of his worked but it did. Like there was literally no thought put behind it, no cool theme behind his lessons. I remember this one show I used to watch (the name is escaping me at the moment) where this dude was trained how to channel his strength by slapping water in a bowl. It seemed insignificant at first but once the bowl was taken away and he slapped the table he ended up splitting it in half. You see, now _that's _cool. Garp's method is basically just me getting my ass handed to me.

While Garp was away doing what Vice-Admirals do, I spent my times studying medicine/doctor related topics. It was all very interesting. The village had a library where I would spend most of my time when I wasn't training or playing with Luffy. I've been researching a lot of medicinal herbs stuff recently and realized that basically every plant has some sort of healing ability to it (not every single one but a majority).

For example, the oil from a sunflower can be used internally as a lubricant to treat constipation and can also be used externally for wound healing and psoriasis. Psoriasis is a condition in which skin cells build up and form scales and itchy, dry patches. Sounds gross, I know. Another interesting thing that I found was that the leaf of a strawberry can be used to cure rashes, diarrhea, and liver diseases. I also grow blackberry lilies in mine and Obaa-chan's garden. Surprisingly, the colors of these flowers were not black like the name would suggest but were instead orange dotted with red. The color gave the blackberry lily the nickname the leopard lily. She told me that foreigners introduced it to Fuschia Village exclusively _a long _time ago, back when Obaa-chan was still a little girl. I'm sure that the remedy from the lily has travelled across this world already but I still found it cool that it was here that it was first introduced. Anyways, as I was explaining, blackberry lilies treat deep coughs, sore throats, and wheezing.

At first this information may seem irrelevant; however, I feel as though it will come in handy sometime in the future. Especially if I want to heal someone on the spot, I won't be able to carry around medical equipment to treat them. The solution has to be lightweight and quick to use. It helped that I found the topic interesting as well.

Like I mentioned before, Makino is Moriya-san's daughter. While Makino worked at the bar, Moriya-san worked at a shelter of sorts that would provide food to those in need. It's a very noble thing to do and I have always admired Moriya-san for it. Everyone in Fuschia Village was pretty close nit so they would help each other out but that wasn't the case for the other villages on the island. It was all very corrupt and horrible and people paid for it by losing everything they own. Moriya-san was aware of this and did her best to help those that were affected. It didn't benefit her personally but she told me she retired a long time ago and had enough money to accomplish what she needed to. I didn't question her after that. She can pretty scary sometimes, and I'm going through that stage where I can't stop asking questions. I pity her…

I would go back to mine and Obaa-chan's garden every couple of days to check up on everything. I'd grow medicinal herbs as well as the plants that Obaa-chan had planted there. Over the years, the garden had really thrived. I made sure to keep it in top notch condition, not letting a single weed reside in it. It was my way of remembering the family I barely knew. It wasn't much but it soothed my nerves.

It really bothered me that I never met my parents. I wish I could've met them. They sounded a hell of a lot better than my previous parents. They would have cared for me, they would have supported me. I know Obaa-chan would have done all this for me as well but it's a completely different thing when it's your parents taking care of you.

I also visit Obaa-chan's grave every now and then to change the flowers. I don't speak to her or anything cliché like that. Honestly, it makes me feel kind of stupid. I tried it once and I was extremely paranoid someone was listening, so I stopped immediately. Not dissing anyone who does do that but for me it's very uncomfortable. But I do think of all the things that I wish I could tell her if she was here with me. I think of what I would say to her if she was sitting right beside me. All the things we could've learned and all the adventures we could've had.

These thoughts feel a little angsty, but that's totally not the case. It doesn't make me sad that she's gone anymore. What's the point of worrying over something that I can't change? She's gone and I'm here. All I can do is become the woman that she wanted me to be. So I'll do it. I'll be someone to proud of.

Back to point…

I didn't let anyone come visit with me to our garden. Sure, Garp would occasionally come and sit with me in front of Obaa-chan's grave but even he hasn't seen our garden. I eventually want to show it to Luffy but I don't think he would really understand the true meaning behind it yet. I don't think anyone would.

"Oi…is that girl deaf or something?!"

I turn my head to the annoying voice. The tall burly man, with tan skin had stopped walking and was currently staring down at me.

"Yes."

"What?! You're fucking with me kid, right?"

"No."

"Then how are you answering me?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't even make sense?!" I had to hold back my laughter at this. I'm really good at pushing people's buttons. It's a lifestyle, my friend.

"Very."

"Hold still so I can punch you. You're really pissing me off!"

I smile a little at the threat not really bothers. This guy seemed like the big harmless kind.

"What's your name?" I ask the man. He raises his eyebrows, probably confused on why I was suddenly asking him that.

"It's Rockstar," he stated simply. I sweatdrop. What kind of name is that?! Well whatever…don't even know why I was surprised. This is the One Piece world. It can't be the One Piece world without weird names…and weird hair. Rockstar's spiky red hair just proves my point.

"Nice to meet you Rockstar, why were you asking if I was deaf before?" He seems to contemplate my question, forgetting exactly why he asked the question. He grunts a triumph sound as he finally seemed to remember what he was going to ask.

"Oh yes I remember now! I was wondering why a little kid like you ain't scared of us pirates?"

"I don't particularly care that you're pirates," I state simply.

"EHHHH?! That type of thinking might get you killed girlie," Rockstar exclaimed. He wasn't wrong. Normally, I probably wouldn't say that, but considering the fact that I know them and I know they wouldn't hurt us, it was kind of hard to pretend to _not _trust them. I need to brush up on my nonexistent acting skills.

"What are you guys even doing here?" I ask as we slowly approach Partys Bar.

"We were running low on supplies and saw this island so Captain decided to stop here." I nod my head in understanding. I don't know whether the other villagers would be willing to sell to these pirates. These pirates have a lot of warming up to do.

"Who was that obnoxious kid earlier?" Rockstar asked. I frown. Don't really like when people insult Luffy (even though it's reallyyy easy to). Still, I puff out my cheeks in annoyance and answer him albeit reluctantly.

"His names Luffy," I say, "and don't call him obnoxious. How do you even know a big word like that?" I feel a heavy hit on my head that almost knocked me off my feet.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" I yell as I rub the back of my head.

"I'm a pirate not illiterate you insolent child."

"Your big words don't faze me."

"Whatever, I knew it was a bad idea coming to this island."

Mission AR (Annoy Rockstar) complete.

* * *

Shank's crew was in the simplest term…loud. Luffy and Makino seemed fine with the noise but it was pretty new to me. It's true that I have Luffy as a brother but that was just one person, this is a whole _pirate crew. _Luffy fits right in, unsurprisingly of course. Makino, I assume is used to rowdy people. She probably has misfits in her bar every night.

But me…this overwhelming noise was a bit of a nuisance. I sat on a stool behind the bar and watched Makino make drinks for the pirates. It was times like these that I felt a little bit too old for my body. It was tiring, like my mind said I was tired but my body wasn't tired…? It's kind of hard to explain.

On top of all the noise, Luffy kept asking Shanks questions about being pirates. After the initial shock of seeing pirates for the first time, he was eager to hear about all of Shank's adventures.

"Have u seen mermaids? And did u ever meet Gold D. Roger? Are the marines after you? What cool powers do you have? Do you have a swordsman? And what about a musician?!"

His questions were endless. I could see that Shanks was slowly started to lose his patience. At one point in the conversation I think he fell asleep but I'm not too sure, he's very good at deceiving others (like any pirate should be).

"Kid, aren't you a little too young to be associating with pirates?" Shanks finally asked. I turn my head a little so I could hear the following conversation better.

"Of course not! You're talking to the future Pirate King here!"

"_I only have one regret…that I couldn't see you fulfill your dream."_

I tense up, not expecting Ace's words to come to mind. I solemnly look at the cheerful _innocent _child in front of me. Luffy has a one track mind, there's no going back on his word. When all odds are against him he'll somehow overcome it and win. And the one time that didn't happen, it snapped him right in two. I won't let that happen; _no matter what. _

"HA! You as Pirate King?! Like that's ever going to happen," Shanks scoffed. I was up out of my stool the second he finished speaking. Before Luffy could even retort I found myself yelling at the red head like there was no tomorrow. Don't know what came over me…I guess I just have a little brother complex (oh the horror).

"What gives you the right to tell him what he can't do? Luffy's going to be a better pirate than even you, the _great _Red Haired Shanks! So fuck off," I say and promptly sit back down. Shanks looks at me like he just know realized that I was sitting there. I feel a spray of water in my face and look in the direction it came from in shock. There stood Makino, with a spray bottle and a stern face.

"Rexi-chan, what did I say about cursing?" Makino said with a warning tone. It always made me feel horrible when I got a talking to from Makino, mostly because it rarely happens.

"…Not to do it."

"And what did you just do?"

"…Curse." I look down, not able to look into her judging eyes. My cursing was a little out of hand for a nine year old.

"Dhahaha! Don't worry about it Makino-san. She was just standing up for Luffy over here," Shanks explained while he calmly took a sip of his sake. "I do find it ironic that your name is Rexi, which is commonly used to name _dogs, _and thatMakino is training you to be obedient by spraying you with water. The irony is killing me."

…That is pretty ironic.

"Don't call Rexi-nee a dog!" Luffy shouted finally. He had stood up on his stool so that he could be face level with Shanks.

"Rexi-nee? You two are related?" Shanks asked, surprise lacing his tone. He examines both of us closely and makes his verdict. "I don't see it."

"They're not _actually _related, but they do consider themselves siblings," Makino explained as she puts the spray bottle in a hard to reach place. Shanks nod his head in understanding.

"Yeah, you guys don't look like each other at all," Shanks muttered to himself. I agreed silently with him. Luffy's tan skin was nothing compared to my dark tan skin. I was born with it, but still, I was basically brown. And my crazy colored hair was basically from another world. At least Ace and Luffy looked similar enough…

"Where did you get that scar on your eye?" I ask Shanks. I already knew that it was from Blackbeard, but I still wanted to hear the story behind it. I could see Luffy nodding from the corner of my eye, no doubt excited about another epic battle scene.

"Was it during a fight with a dragon? Or maybe you were fighting with a ginormous lion and they scratched you across the face?"

"Actually, my cat did this when I was younger," Shanks explained while giving a hearty laugh. "But don't worry, I got him back."

I glared at him. I hate when people belittle me because of my age. I know that I'm overreacting and Shanks probably just didn't want to tell the real story, but it would still feel nice that he trusted us enough. There's so much mystery behind his character that I can't help myself to ask questions.

"Whatever," I mumble as I gruffly walk away suddenly exhausted by everything. I had every intention to just crawl into the bed that Luffy and I shared and sleep straight into the next week. I look back at Shanks and his crew who were silently watching my departure (I think they started paying attention when I mentioned his scar), and say one last piece of advice.

"You should leave soon…Vice Admiral Garp is due for a visit anytime and I don't think he'd fancy meeting you guys like Luffy over here." Shanks just smiled at her from where he was sitting.

"And do you not fancy our visit, Rexi-chan?"

"Shut up, I hate you."

The last thing I hear before I leave Partys bar is Shank's rambunctious laugh.

* * *

The Red Hair Pirates stayed for a couple more days before they set sail again (most likely heeding my genius advice). Luffy was pretty upset about it. Even though Shanks made fun of him like 24/7, he still looked up to him as an idol. I didn't understand why, but I don't understand a lot of things about Luffy.

"Will you guys come back again?" Luffy asked as the last of the cargo was loaded onto the ship. Shanks gave him a huge grin and patted his head tenderly.

"We might," he said. And with a wink towards Makino and me (I almost barfed tbh), he left.

But they came back, like he said he would. In fact, they came back multiple times. Until finally, a year had passed, and things were finally starting to get spicy.

God damn it, I hate myself.

…

…

Seriously…who the fuck says "spicy" now a days?

…

…

I regret saying that so much like you don't even understand.

**A/N: Oh my god…I love you guys so fricking much, and I hate myself for uploading this sooo late. Like seriously, all the reviews, favorites, and follows made my day! Next chapter will be the one where Shanks will lose an arm (spoiler alert?). **

**1). Rexi-nee = basically means Luffy's calling Rexi his sister. **

**Responses to the guest reviews:**

**Unknown- Thank you much for your review! Glad you liked it. **

**Guest- So glad that you liked chapter 2! I'm really sorry for the late update .**

**Please review and tell me what you liked or disliked (:**


	4. Step Two: Avoid Red Heads at All Costs

**Summary: I don't know what's worse…being thrown into this dog eat dog One Piece universe or growing up with the three terrors known as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Someone please kill me. Self-Insert/OC, Rated T for Language**

**Flashback= italics**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Step Two: Avoid Red Heads at All Costs _

Many months had passed since Shanks's first visit and since then, they had visited multiple times. I didn't really understand why they kept coming back so many times. Did they not have things to do? Was Shanks not a Yonko yet? I guess not…

But anyways, Garp and I were about to finish the training for the day and it was almost dark out. Even though it was considered "winter" at the time it was still not that cold outside. The good thing about this island was that its weather was pretty constant. It never got too cold in the winter and it never got too hot in the summer.

Today's training included the rest of the members of Garp's crew. Usually, when Garp came, he would pick a day where I would specifically work with his crew, and today was that day. And sometimes they would help me when Garp randomly fell asleep. Rosendo (remember that guy that was super nice to me back when I still lived in the cottage?) would help me with swordsmanship. I didn't understand why I needed to learn how to use a sword when I didn't plan to use it, but Rosendo said that it wouldn't hurt to learn. It could be a useful skill to have and I agreed.

Rosendo was a pretty average guy. He looked to be in his late 20's or maybe early 30's and had long black hair that he would tie in a low ponytail. Rosendo wasn't extremely tall but he wasn't exactly short either. He was average height I suppose. His best attribute I believe, is his ability to _always _be cheerful. I don't think I've ever seen him angry or in distress. I feel like he would be really scary if he ever was.

There was one thing that really confused me though… Rosendo, as well as the other marines, had a weakness toward my uh "cuteness". Well that's what Garp told me at least. I've only seen them a handful of times but apparently I already have them wrapped around my fingers. Honestly, it feels pretty empowering; like they wouldn't even dare hit (more like touch) me during spars. I didn't necessarily mind when they did hit me but they would freak out.

The only exception to this was Bogard (he was one emotionless bastard). He normally went all out like Garp did. Every time I sparred with him, it felt like it lasted a lifetime. And it left me with literally no energy left. But still, I appreciated that he didn't hold back like the rest of the marines.

Luffy normally didn't show up to these practices. Mostly because I didn't tell him about them but even if he knew I doubt he would come to them. He didn't really like hanging out with Garp and the marines; claimed he didn't want to fraternize with the "enemy." He still trained with Garp once in a while but I could totally tell that he wanted to be anywhere but there. I'm not really sure what he did during the times that I was away for training.

Maybe Makino was teaching him how to read and write. He was 7 now and only had the basic components of Japanese down but Makino and I are helping him out so it shouldn't take him too long to learn. He keeps complaining that a pirate doesn't need to know how to do this kind of stuff so I kicked him and explained to him that _everyone _should at least have some basic knowledge. Like seriously, how he expected to survive without knowing how to read I don't know.

Training was now complete for the day, so I proceeded to lie on my back. Today's training was particularly difficult. Garp was sitting silently on a tree stump as peaceful as ever. I wasn't able to lay a single scratch on him. But don't worry, one of these days I'll eventually get him. Even if it's only one hit, I'll get him.

The silence from the night was filled with the sounds of my erratic breathing and crickets. I should probably start heading back, since it was already so dark, but I literally had no motivation to move what so ever. Since I was already here, I might as well start a conversation with Garp. We don't usually talk about each other too much, we kind of just punch at each other. Now that I think about it, that's a pretty unhealthy relationship…

"Oi, Oji-san."

"What do you want Squirt?"

"How did you and Obaa-chan become friends?" Garp was silent for a while. When I glanced in his direction he seemed to be deep in thought. Probably reminiscing, hopefully I didn't bring out bad memories or something. Suddenly, the corners of his mouth slightly turn up erasing my previous worries.

"Well your Obaa-chan was a stubborn one. Even more than you, which is saying a lot," Garp says with a rambunctious laugh. I frown at his tone. I'm not stubborn, it just makes me mad when people make me do things I don't want to.

"Just get on with the story," I mumble finally moving into a sitting position. I shifted so that I was leaning on my hands, not the most comfortable position but whatever.

"Well we grew up together on an island far away; not many people have heard of it. I haven't visited in a while, but it was very much a port town like Fuschia Village. Anyways, Nora would beat me up occasionally because she used to bully me…" At this I start to crack up.

"Hahaha you sure were a loser back then weren't you Oji-san?" I cackle out. Garp glares at me and I'm pretty sure he'll punish me later but I don't regret what I said. It was definitely worth the extra bruises.

"Just shut up Squirt. You're being annoying. SO like I was saying, she would beat me up but other than that we always used to play together. However, I moved away when I joined the marines and the contact between us ceased to exist. We didn't write any letters to each other, we weren't _close _like that…" I nod at this. I didn't understand why he would go to such heights though to take care of her then…or me.

"We met again here in Fuschia Village because my troops and I were stationed here at the moment. At that time Shinko—your mother—was just a child and your grandfather was still alive. Nora seemed to be happy so I guess I was happy for her. I was pretty surprised that such a rash girl could raise a family but she surprised me."

Garp uncrosses his legs and stands up from the tree stump. He must have gotten tired from sitting so long (lucky bastard). He stood in front of me and literally towered over my slouched figure. I'm sure he could've punted me like a football if he really wanted to. Good thing he didn't, I didn't want to die yet.

"Don't get me wrong, Nora wasn't my closest friend. But she was still a friend, and I didn't have many of those. If there was _anything _that she needed, I would definitely help her. Kind of the reason I came when she sent the letter. That and the fact that she _never _asks for help. So when I got the letter basically begging me to come back, I couldn't ignore it. I know she would do the same."

I know that she would too. Despite what Garp said about Nora, I know that she would always offer help to a friend in need. She was kind (even if she could be terrifying at times). I was kind of tempted to ask him about my parents as well but decided against it. Not that I wasn't interested in the past of my parents or anything, I just felt like I would be sadder if I were to know how my _dead _parents used to be like. I already knew some from Obaa-chan so that should be enough for me right now.

With his story finished I got up and bid goodnight. It was late and I needed to make sure that Luffy wasn't running amuck ruining the village or something like that.

* * *

Garp watched Rexi leave with a blank look. He thought of today's training and couldn't help but be impressed. The squirt was learning faster than he expected. She had a lot of potential trapped in that tiny body and Garp wasn't sure if he should try to mold that power.

"That Squirt would make a great marine."

He was particularly hesitant to allow Rexi to become one because she was related to both Shinko and Nora. Assuming that she got their genes, he wouldn't be able to force her to do anything that she didn't want to.

He'd just have to wait and see what Rexi chose to do…

* * *

It was a couple weeks after Garp left that Shanks showed up. Shanks and his crew had shown up a couple times throughout the past year but this visit showed some concerning aspects. It all started with Luffy's antics (but let's be real here, when doesn't Luffy's antics start something).

It was a normal day at Partys Bar, Shanks and his crew were being as obnoxious as usual. Luffy and I were sitting at the bar with Shanks because Luffy wouldn't leave him alone. And I was with him because I has nothing else better to do.

"Then take me on your next voyage Shanks! I wanna be a pirate too!" Luffy exclaimed. His back was turned to me while he gave Shanks his full attention. Shanks just laughs like he usually does when Luffy begs him for this kind of stuff. Nothing out of the usual yah know.

"As if you could ever be a pirate!"

"Why not?"

"Luffy!" Yasopp calls from one of the tables. I don't know if you remember or not but Yasopp is Usopp's father. They don't even have the same nose… "Just bein' a good swimmer doesn't mean you'd be a good pirate."

"I'm good at fighting too! My punches are like pistols!" Luffy responds. Now this is probably the time that I should've realized that the first canon event was occurring, but I'm stupid so I didn't. I remember Shanks briefly mentioning Luffy's punches being like pistols in one of the episodes but I never wrote anything about it in my journal.

"Oh really?" Shanks replies as he picks at his food. Luffy turns to him angrily.

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN?"

"He means you're too much of a kid Luffy," Lucky Roo joins in. Lucky is _big _and by big I mean _huge_. He has a round shaped body and always seems to carry around a stick of meat with him everywhere he goes. He wears these goggles around his eyes at all times and I don't think I've ever seen him not smiling.

"Seriously, you're as old as my kid," Yasopp says. Wow this is totes foreshadowing. Now that I'm experiencing the events first hand I'm catching all these hints that I had previously overlooked. Luffy slams his fist on the counter.

"I'm not a kid! I'm a grownup!"

"Now, now. Don't get so mad. Here, have some juice," Shanks says as he slides Luffy a glass. I sigh to myself already foreseeing what's going to happen.

"Wow thanks!" Luffy replies as he chugs down the juice. Shanks then proceeds to slap the counter.

"See! You _are_ a kid!" Dick move Shanks…dick move.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR SHANKS!" The whole bar explodes into guffaws while I just shake my head at their foolishness. Pretty sure Shanks mental age was way lower than Luffy's (his crew too). "DON'T LAUGH! Stupid cheapskate Shanks!"

Makino and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at their stupid antics. Although it was loud and annoying in there, I knew that Luffy was having a good time. He was always in a better mood when Shanks came to visit (god knows why). Shanks hadn't really stopped treating him any differently than before. The only thing that changed was that Luffy saw Shanks as more of a role model.

All laughing stopped however, when the doors to Partys Bar were kicked open breaking one side of those flappy doors. Wow how rude (kind of scared me because I thought it was Garp for a second).

"Pardon us…" Everyone was staring at the mysterious intruders, waiting for them to either show themselves or introduce themselves. The only sound that echoed throughout the room was the sound of Shanks eating. It was painfully loud for me considering that I was literally sitting beside him.

"Ohhh so these are pirates. Look pretty damn dumb," the guy said—I had an inkling feeling that I knew exactly who it was. The guy walks right up beside Shanks while a bunch of other guys (his minions?) come tumbling in after him.

"We're mountain bandits," OH MY GOD OKAY NOW I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT PART WE'RE AT WHAT DO I DO. "But we ain't here to tear up the place. Sell us some booze, 10 barrels ought a do."

"I'm sorry but I just ran out of alcohol," Makino said in that kind voice of hers.

"That's odd. These pirates seem to be drinking something…what is it? Water?" Oh no, the guy seems pissed. I shift my body a little towards Luffy, my body tensing.

"No, what they're drinking is the last of it," Makino explained. Shanks joins the conversation as well.

"My apologies, looks like we've drank the whole place dry. Sorry!" The silence in the bar was extremely awkward. Shanks offers his bottle to the man, "You can have this if you'd like. It hasn't been opened yet."

The guy looks like he's going to reach for it but instead punches it out of Shanks hand, completely shattering out. Makino gasp and I get up and stand in front of Luffy (who's still in shock). I knew that's he's going to butt in any moment and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen (wait maybe he isn't?).

"There's an 8 million Beri bounty on my head, you know. One bottle ain't even enough for a bed time drink! Don't insult me," the bastard replied. I scowl at him from my position on the ground. How rude can he be? Shanks isn't getting angry either because he's irrationally stupid.

"Tch, now the floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino-san. Do you have a rag?" Shanks asks. He kneels down and starts fixing up the shards of glass.

"Oh, I'll do that!" Makino exclaims as she moves out from behind the bar to help him. However, before she could reach him the guy draws his sword and knocks down everything on the counter too.

"Seems like you like to clean. Then maybe you'll find _this _more fulfilling," he says. Wow, dick move you idiot. If I was older and not afraid of being beaten up, I'd probably kick his ass. "Not worth our time if they're out of booze. Let's go!" he says as he walks out with his gang or whatever follows behind him. Makino kneels down beside Shanks and tries to clean the booze off of him.

"Are you all right, Captain? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, I'm fine. No problem at all…" Shanks says. Everyone suddenly bursts out laughing. Wow I love this crew so much. They get how stupid their captain is and I love that.

"He got you good boss!"

"Talk about lame!"

Shanks is still laughing while I just stare at them. I get that the situation is kind of humorous but I think these pirates forget that we're not used to evil big guys picking on us. Makino was still cleaning him off, as serious as ever.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Luffy screamed from behind me. Oh I forgot he was back there. "That was so uncool! Why didn't you fight them?! No matter how many there are or how strong they seem, you're not men, _or _pirates, if you laugh after something like that!"

"I can understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me. It's nothing worth getting mad over," Shanks replied.

"Whatever!" Luffy exclaimed. I see him grab something from the counter. I couldn't see what it was because I was too short but I knew what it was… It was his Devil Fruit. The Gomu Gomu no Mi. I was definitely not going to say anything about it though. If he were to not eat it, it would screw up _everything. _But my inner fangirl was freaking out. Here I was, first hand experiencing the start of everything. It's pretty cool, but I know that bad things were about to happen.

"Eating out of frustration Luffy?" Shanks asked.

"Shut up!" I cringe, anticipating what's coming next. I'll pray for Luffy.

"Wait, what're you eating?!" Shanks says as he scrambles onto his feet. "That box! Did you eat what's in that box?!"

"Y-Yeah…" Shanks grabs him upside down and starts shaking him.

"Spit it out right now! Every last bite!"

"W-What're you doing Shanks?! Rexi-nee save me!" I whistle and walk away, not really interested in getting between the two. Mostly because I was afraid I'd change something. Suddenly Luffy's leg stretch out and he hits his face on the ground. I'm tempted to laugh at him, but I think he would cry so I'll restrain myself for now. Everyone stares silently as his legs finally become their normal proportion.

"What…what was that?" Luffy asked clearly shocked. Shanks pulls him up so that their faces were level.

"What you just ate was the Gomu Gomu no Mi, it's a Devil Fruit! Eating it turns your body to rubber, and makes you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life!"

"EHHH? NO WAY!"

"YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

All that nonsense happened about a month ago.

At the moment I am taking care of the garden while Luffy was safely at Partys Bar. I was really reluctant to leave him by himself. I have been like this for the whole month that Shanks and his crew have been gone. I know that any day now Luffy is going to get into trouble with the bandits, and I was on edge trying to guess when it was going to happen. I had been neglecting my garden for the past month and I was getting worried. Weeds were growing out of places that I didn't even know was possible and some animal was eating some of the vegetables that I planted.

I was worried about my mother's garden. But I couldn't leave Luffy by himself. If I could prevent him and the bandits from meeting then Shanks won't loose his arm, but on the other hand (haha you get it), Luffy might never receive the straw hat from Shanks…WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING? I finally convince myself that my luck can't be _that _bad so I decide to leave Luffy with Makino and go tend to my garden as soon as possible (why am I so stupid).

And that's why I'm here now. I am trying to finish everything as soon as possible but it's hard to do that in only a couple of hours. I had to remove the weeds and walk all the way to the stream for water. And I had to make that trip multiple times. By the time I was finished with everything an hour and a half had already passed which was perfect.

The walk to the village was like 20 minutes so I think I'll get back in good time. I wonder if Luffy and Makino are still at Partys Bar. Wait, what if Luffy went to the bathroom and Makino left him unintended? What if Luffy (being the baka that he is) sneaks out like a rebellious teenager? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENS? God this is so frustrating. I remember Makino running for help and Shanks's crew showing up but were they already on the island at the time? Was it soon after their confrontation with the mountain bandits in the bar? Not remembering was killing me to be honest.

With only my thoughts and worries to keep me company, I finally reach Fuschia Village. I knew something was wrong when I saw a bunch of people standing together. They all seemed to be watching something while commenting in hushed voices. A feeling of dread made my stomach drop, because I knew exactly why they were like that. Of course it would be my luck that the one day I choose to leave Luffy alone was the day he got in trouble. But seriously, this is the One Piece world, I should've seen this coming from a mile away. I run towards Makino and the Mayor. The Mayor was on the ground and was saying something but I couldn't hear him. All I could look at was Luffy. That guy from the bar had drawn his sword at him and looked like he was about to cut him.

I stood right between Makino and the Mayor and was still breathing heavily from running there. A surge of anger washed over me. How dare this _bastard _draw a weapon against my brother. I'll fucking kill him. With that that thought, I charge towards him with every intention to kick him in the face. Before I could even run a couple feet, a hand had clenched onto the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"What the hell? Let me go!" I growl out as I try everything I can to get out of the person's grip. "My brother's in trouble, I NEED TO HELP HIM SO LET GO DAMN IT."

"Calm down, Rexi-chan."

That voice. I turned around and saw Shanks. My eyes widen, I had completely forgotten that he was going to be there… Still this didn't make the situation better. I was supposed to _stop _this not make it worse. I stop struggling.

"Let me go," I still insist. He doesn't. Instead he turns his attention to Makino and the Mayor.

"I was wondering why the bar was empty…looks like it's those mountain bandits from before." Makino and the Mayor looked relieved at the sight of Shanks and his crew.

"So you pirates are still here? Have you been scrubbing the village clean this whole time?" the stupid bastard asks. Shanks was still holding me back, but if he wasn't I would've punched his ass into next week.

"Luffy! I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?" Shanks exclaims.

"S-Shut up!" Luffy stutters out from under the bastard's foot.

"I don't know why you're here, but you'd best leave before you get hurt," the mountain bandit says. Shanks pushes me toward Rockstar and he automatically holds me just like Shanks was. I glare up at him briefly before turning my attention back to Luffy.

"Any closer and he'll shoot your head off, wimp," the bastard says as one of his men points a gun straight at Shanks face.

"He said not any closer!" the guy holding the gun exclaims. I scoff at this, remembering what I wrote down about this moment. I had no memory about it from my old world but I had written everything I remembered down so I had an idea. "Don't make me blow your head off!"

"Put your life on the line," Shanks said, not even having to raise his voice to be heard from by everyone. "Now that you've drawn your pistol, put your life on the line."

"What the hell are you tallkin' about?"

"I'm saying those aren't for threatening people," Shanks replies while pointing to the gun. Before he can even reply Lucky pulls out a gun and shoots him. I tense up at the loud sound and just stare in silent shock at the now dead guy on the pavement. I should look away…but I can't. I could hear Makino gasp and I couldn't blame her. If I wasn't so shocked I'm sure I would be freaking out right now.

Rockstar had the decency to cover my eyes so I didn't see it happen. Who knew he could be so considerate?

"N-Now you've done it!"

"These bastards fight dirty!"

The mountain bandits were outraged. But what gave them the right to say that we fight dirty? They were the ones beating up a 7-year-old.

"Dirty?

"Cut the crap."

"What, do you think you're dealing with saints or something?"

Shanks crew were totally roasting them.

"You're looking at pirates!" Shanks says cockily.

"Shut up! You got nothin' to do with this in the first place!" one of the mountain bandit responds.

"Listen, bandits. Whether I'm splattered with alcohol or food or even spit on, most of the time I'd just laugh or forget about it. But! No matter what reason, anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!" Shanks says. When I see it up close and personal, Shanks is pretty cool. I can see why Luffy looks up to him, I was starting to myself. His morals were good for a pirate. The bastard mountain bandit however, laughs at Shanks awesome speech.

"Has to pay, huh?! Lousy pirates! Kill them, men!" he commands. The other bandits stupidly charge straight in our direction.

"I'll handle this. Should be easy enough," Ben Beckman, Shanks's first mate, says as he pulls his gun out of it's holster. He doesn't even shoot any bullets, he just takes the butt (or is it called head?) of the gun and hits them like a baseball bat hitting a baseball. "Don't get cocky, bandit. If you want to fight us, then go drag a warship here or something."

"So strong," Luffy mumbles. I couldn't agree more.

"H-Hold on! The kid attacked _us,_" the bastard bandit replies suddenly very panicked.

"You _are _a wanted man," Shanks replies with a smirk remembering the words the bandit spoke at the bar last time.

"Damn it!" he screams while putting off a smoke bomb or something. My eyes widen and I start to panic. I get out of Rockstar's arms and run towards them.

"LUFFY!" by the time I reach them the smoke had cleared and Luffy and the bandit were gone. Oh no no no no what do I do? Shanks I guess, is feeling the same as me.

"Crap! I let my guard down! Luffy's gone! What do we do, guys?"

"Quit freaking the hell out boss! It won't take us long to find him!" Lucky said trying to calm down Shanks. I turn back towards them having a full on panic attack. I know exactly where they are so I start running towards the water. I need to save him before he hits the water. But how am I supposed to do that?

"God damn it! Just wait Luffy, don't you dare drown on me," I mumble under my breath as I continue running. I can hear the crew behind me telling me to stop but I'm not listening. I need to get there. I need to get there. I need to get there.

When I finally get there, I see that the sea king was just about to eat the mountain bandit. That didn't concern me too much but the fact that Luffy was drowning did. I continue running toward the water but before I could even consider jumping in after him, Shanks pushes me back hard and jumps in faster than I could comprehend. I fall on my butt from the force of his push and could only stare in horror as the sea king approaches Luffy. And you guys know what happens next. Shanks looses his god damn arm and it turns out that I can't do a god damn thing right in this world.

I should've never left Luffy alone.

* * *

*a couple weeks later*

Shanks and Luffy were talking while I helped the crew board everything onto the ship. They were about to depart after staying longer than normal. Shanks needed some rest, especially after loosing an arm, so they decided to stay for a couple more weeks. I hadn't talked to very many people after that incident. I was upset with myself. While the crew and Luffy rested, I trained my ass off. I was still not strong enough. Even after all this time.

I watched as Shanks gave Luffy the infamous straw hat. After declaring that he was going to be the Pirate King, Shanks was moved. Their relationship made me very…envious. I was jealous. Luffy looked up to him so much and I could see why. I don't know why I feel jealous; I have no reason to be…

As Shanks start to walk away, I call out to me. He stops walking and turns around. He lifts an eyebrow silently asking what I wanted. I instantly go into a 90-degree bow. I stay in that position as I say what I want to say.

"Thank you for saving Luffy! Next time, I'll be strong enough to protect him and I'll be strong enough to pay you back. I PROMISE!" I exclaim. I hear Shanks laugh.

"Stand up darling," he says. I do as he says and look straight into his mirth filled eyes. "Those are big words for a kid. Come and find me when you can actually fulfill that promise!"

I wasn't sure if he actually meant that last bit but I nodded anyways.

"Aye Captain," I say, trying to act as serious as possible.

But I couldn't help but smile. Because even though I couldn't change anything, things were going to be alright (well until everything crashed and burned in a few years).

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follow. I hope you guys like this chapter too (:**

_**Guest1: **_**Yeah I specifically chose Rexi's name so I could make dog puns (i'm really excited to add more hehe). Thanks for your suggestion, but I'm not sure yet if I'm going to give her devil fruit powers. Even if I did, I have no idea what it would be haha. But I hope you like this new chapter!**

_**Guest2: **_**Thanks so much! I hope you like this chap as well (: **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors!**


	5. Step 3: Learn to Deal with Your Brother'

**Summary: I don't know what's worse…being thrown into this dog eat dog One Piece universe or growing up with the three terrors known as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo. Someone please kill me. Self-Insert/OC, Rated T for Language**

**Flashback= italics**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S**

**Chapter 4: **_Step 3: Learn to Deal with Your Brother's Annoying Friends_

I was woken unpleasantly from my deep sleep by two hooligans screaming at each other. I crack an eye open and am welcomed to a sight that made me automatically sigh. Garp was roughly getting Luffy out of his bed for some reason and Luffy was not having any of it.

"Luffy damn it! Get dressed, we're leaving as soon as possible!"

Leaving? And what was Garp even doing here? I sit up in my bed and stretch out my sore joints. I don't bother getting out of bed just yet though. Baby steps Rexi, baby steps.

"Oji-san? What are you doing?" Garp stops his nagging and looks at me.

"Ah squirt you're awake? Get up and get ready, I'm taking you and Luffy somewhere," I raise my eyebrows at that.

"And where is that?"

"You'll see when we get there, now go get ready."

I get up, listening to Garp's words. Ignoring the screams of Luffy and Garp, I get ready in peace. Once both of us were ready, we all left. Garp was holding onto Luffy's cheek who had tried to escape multiple times. Garp told me that he was taking us to Mt. Corvo wear he wants the bandits to take care of Luffy. He didn't say anything about them taking care of me but I assumed that I would be staying with them as well. Wouldn't want Luffy to stay there by himself anyways.

"Like I said, Oji-chan…I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy mumbled. He was still being carried by his cheek so it was hard for him to talk.

"What do you mean Pirate King?!" Garp exclaimed.

"L-Let go of me, damn it!"

"Not only did you eat that Devil Fruit, but now you're spouting nonsense as well! Luffy, both you and Ace are destined to become great marines!" Garp yells. I almost laugh. Imagining Luffy as a marine is hilarious.

"Damn it…I'm made of rubber, why does this hurt? Please let go Oji-chan," Luffy complained. Ah so Garp's using his Haki. How cool…I want to learn how to use it in the future. I'm pretty strong right now, but with Haki I could become even powerful! I want it to be my main source of power in the future. But I'm not even sure I have the ability to use it. I'm too young to start training in that field anyways.

"Leaving you in that peaceful Windmill Village was a mistake! Of all things, the Pirate King?"

"Yeah."

"YOU BAKA!" Luffy grabs onto a nearby tree to stop Garp from walking but his face just keeps stretching. I stop walking, having an idea about what's about to happen and wait for it to play out. "Becoming friends with that damn Red Hair Shanks is completely unacceptable!"

"I'm gonna become…" At this moment, the tree Luffy was holding onto breaks and hit Garp right in the back. I am unaffected so I just continue to walk, stepping over the tree carefully.

"…as strong as Shanks is!" Luffy finishes.

"HEY!" Damn now Garp is mad. I'm slowly loosing my patience…these dweebs need to stop talking for two seconds. I suffered 10 more minutes of their bickering when we finally reached where the bandits stayed. Luffy stays back while I walk with Garp to go knock on their door.

"Why don't you just knock down their door? You seem to do it everywhere else…" I say as we wait for someone to answer the door. He just glares at me telling me to silently shut up. Well then. As Garp continuously knocks on the door, Luffy goes and explores a bit.

"Don't go too far Luffy!"

"Okay, Rexi-nee!"

Someone finally opens the door.

"So annoying! Who's the reckless daredevil?!" the bandit yells. Garp puts on the scariest face I have ever seen in my entire life.

"It's me." I think the woman peed her pants a little.

"G-Garp-san!" Two men sneak their heads from behind a corner to look at Garp and I, and also pee their pants a little. The woman who answered is, I'm assuming, Curly Dadan. She's tall and overweight and has long, orange, curly hair. She has a very masculine face that probably gets everyone confused on her gender. At the moment, she's wearing a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, and checkered trousers held up with a large belt.

The two guys behind her if my memory serves me right are Dogra and Magra. Dogra is short and is wearing a polka-dotted dungaree with a turban on his head. He also seems to be carrying a small sword but I'm not sure. First thing I thought when I saw Magra was chicken. Okay so I might be a little hungry but whatever. Anyways he wears a decorated jacket with a yellow scarf around his neck and a pair of shorts. He's also wearing long, striped socks and carrying a saber on his right hip.

"You seem to be doing well," Garp says casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You've got to be kidding me! Seriously, I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! That Ace is already 10 years old, you know!" Dadan exclaims. Luffy in the meantime is running around with no purpose for some reason. I'm not asking question though.

"Is he? Has it really been that long? How's he doing?" Garp asks. Psh, what a senile old man. He glares down at me like he knows exactly what I'm thinking but I just ignore it. This man is too smart for his age.

"It's nothing to laugh at. If he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all. Just take him with you!" Dogra says.

"Anyways…" Garp says completely ignoring Dogra.

"Don't just change the subject like that!"

"Sheesh, that kid's so distracting!" Dadan finally snaps. Oh lord, please help me to get through this headache inducing situation. Garp picks up Luffy by his collar.

"Take care of him too." Now we just await the shitstorm. "Now, come on, Luffy. Say hello."

"Yo," Luffy says automatically.

"Who's that kid?" Magra asks.

"He's my grandson," Garp replies. And then the three proceed to die.

"WE'VE GOTTA TAKE CARE OF ANOTHER ONE?!"

"GARP'S…I MEAN…GARP-SAN'S GRANDSON?!"

All three of them get on their knees and say, "Absolutely not!"

"Well, you have to make a decision. Do you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars or will you raise him? I've turned a blind eye so far, but you've committed as many crimes as there are stars in the sky," Garp says while laughing (probably at their despair…he's like that).

"No way!" the three cry out.

"Well, true, I don't wanna go to prison…" Magra says.

"But sometimes prison actually seems tempting. Our hands are full with just Ace!" Dogra says.

"And now you want us to take your grandson too?! I'm sure that kid's just as much of a monster, isn't he?" Dadan says.

"What a crappy-looking mountain hut!" Luffy shouts.

"YOU WANT TO DIE, YOU BRAT?!" Dadan screams. Luffy runs away not paying attention to her. "HE'S NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME."

I laugh to myself a little and follow Luffy. He should be meeting Ace any moment now and I kind of wanted to be there when he did. I see something fly towards his face and he stops to see what it is. By this time, I have caught up to him.

"What was that? EH! It's spit! Nasty!" Luffy exclaims.

"Ewwww…who did that?" I ask. We looked around until finally we spotted Ace sitting on what appeared to be a buffalo. Luffy starts walking up to him and I am yet again forced to walk after him. Ace was wearing a red tank top with knee-length shorts. His shoes were kind of like mine, brown flats.

"Hey! You! Apologize that's gross!" Luffy yells. At this point, Garp turns around to see what Luffy's screaming about.

"Oh! Ace!"

"Hey! Apologize!" Luffy keeps screaming. Garp walks over to the both of us.

"Luffy chill, don't get mad about this kind of stuff," I say wiping the spit off his face with my handkerchief. He huffs lightly before crossing his arms and looking away. Ah now he's mad at me.

"Luffy. That's Ace. He's three years older than you and the same age as Rexi-chan. Starting today, you'll be living with these people," Garp explain.

"Ehh what about Rexi-nee?" Luffy asks.

"Oh she'll be goi-"

"She'll be staying here," I finish for Garp. He looks shocked.

"Excuse me?" Garp says. I give him a very wide smile.

"Did you except me to just leave my _little brother _with a bunch of criminals? I THINK NOT OLD MAN," I snap. He looks even more shocked. But not as surprised at the three bandits. I think my words broke their soul.

"Now we need to take care of 3 twerps…kill me," Dadan says as she stares up at the heavens.

"Okay, well then my business here is done. You two listen to what Dadan has to say, understand?" I nod at Garp's request but Luffy is still glaring at Ace. "I'll come to visit when I have time."

"Bye Oji-san!" I yell after him. Garp and the three bandits argue some more but I ignore it because Ace had jumped off the bull and was walking towards us. Luffy stands up straighter and I stay in my slouched position not really afraid of Ace.

"Apologize!" Luffy yells again. I hit him on the back of the head. "Ow! Rexi-nee, why are you being so mean?"

"EH I'm not mean…" I grumble. Luffy puts his straw hat on and wipes the tears out of his eyes. He seems to get a hold of himself. I smile to myself, Shanks really rubbed off on him. I walk into the cabin assuming that Luffy would follow me. We sneak around the purple curtain that acted as a door. The room had a cooking pot in the middle and there seemed to be no one present.

"Huh where'd he go?" Luffy asks. So he's still looking for Ace huh. All of a sudden two guys come behind us and put a knife to our throats. I automatically elbow the guy in the gut and take the knife from his grip. Before I could get Luffy out of the grasp of his guy, Dadan interrupts.

"Oi get you're hands off Garp's grandson."

"EHH this kid is…"

"Him and the girl are gonna live with us from now on," Dogra says.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM?!" all the bandits scream. "THIS ISN'T A NURSERY SCHOOL YOU KNOW! YOU'RE TOTALLY GUTLESS."

"SHUT IT YOU SCUMBAGS! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" and then all hell broke loose. These savages were fighting for the food. Luffy saw the meat and automatically tried to get some. I wanted to go and get some meat for Luffy but at the same time he needs to learn to get stronger. To be fair, I won't get any meat either. I kicked the guy that was stepping on Luffy's face to get food and he went flying into the wall. It really is the survival of the fittest here. The meat did look good though…

We eventually got to eat at least one bowl of food which Luffy finished in approximately 2 seconds. I could at least make it last for two minutes.

"Another bowl! Ossan **(1)**, I want another bowl!" Luffy demanded.

"I'M A WOMAN! And don't you realize where you've been left?!"

"No."

"THEN I'LL TELL YOU. This is the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule Mt. Corvo, the Dadan Family!"

"Mountain bandits?" I ask.

"I hate those guys!" Luffy exclaims probably thinking of those bandits that attacked us not too long ago.

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN BRAT! It's already a pain in the ass raising you. If you don't want to be here, that's fine by us! Just go somewhere and die like an animal." I get mad now. I stand up from my sitting position and turn my attention to Dadan.

"Shut up you old hag! You're damn yelling is getting on my nerves!" I scream. Dadan hits me on the head most likely (most definitely) annoyed with me.

"And who are you? Garp didn't tell us to take care of you!" Dadan replied.

"My name is Demange Rexi. I'm only here to take care of Luffy," I say sitting back down and resting my throbbing head.

"Little girl thinks she's tough shit. You ain't nothing in here!" I frown at her words. I don't act like tough shit…now _Ace _acts like tough shit.

"I'm still hungry…" Luffy mumbles. Dadan tempts Luffy to take a bite of her meat but in the last second fakes him out. Bitch.

"I'll have you know, this is all buffalo meat that Ace brought us. He shares it with us so he gets to sit at our table. The life of a mountain bandit is harsh. Starting tomorrow, we'll work you both half to death! Cleaning, laundry, shoe polishing and weapon polishing! Theft, looting, swindling and KILLING! And listen…you guys better not say a single word to Garp about the stuff we make you do!"

I hate my life.

"One bowl of rice and on glass of water a day!"

I'm going to die.

"That's all I'm giving you. Anything else, you'll have to get yourself. You'll have to raise yourself to be strong."

"Alright," Luffy and I reply. This shocks Dadan so much that her head shoots through the floor. I'm pretty sure it's going to be stuck now.

"Oji-chan threw me into the jungle once…earthworms, frogs, snakes, mushrooms. If this is a forest then there is plenty of stuff to eat! Besides, I'm going to be a pirate someday so I gotta deal with this at least!" Luffy explains. I knew that the pirate part would definitely catch Ace's attention but Luffy didn't know that yet. Only after Luffy's monologue was over did Dadan's bandits finally try to help her out of the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Ace sneak out of the room, probably heading outside. I look towards Luffy and see that he also noticed Ace's absence.

"Where's he going?" Luffy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat my rice. Unlike Luffy, I don't inhale my food. Luffy pulls me up to my feet and drags me outside to after Ace.

"Luffy wait! MY FOOD!" I yell getting everyone's attention.

"Where are you two going?!" I hear Dadan yell behind us. I couldn't care less though. I'm just upset that my rice is going to go uneaten…that actually upsets me so much I kind of want to cry. Rest in peace Rice…I'll never forget you.

I hear Ace slam the door in our faces but I don't even care because I am still mourning. Luffy not even fazed, opened the door and continued to run after him.

"Oi! Oiiiiiiiiiiii!" Luffy shouts. By this point, I had gotten up and was running with him. "I'm Luffy! I'm not angry that you spat on me anymore! It's nothing to get worked up about! Let's be friends," he says with a big smile on his face. Awh look at Luffy being the bigger man (boy?). Ace could learn a few things from him.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask Ace, getting fed up with his silence. I wouldn't even mind an insult, just say something bro. All of a sudden Ace kicks the tree that he was standing next to and it starts to roll down the hill. That little bitch… Luffy yells so loud I thought his head would fall off and starts to run _towards _the dead end. I'm literally surrounded by idiots.

I jump over the tree easily and land on the other side. I hear the tree smash into Luffy and kind of feel guilty that I didn't help him but he could have, you know, just stepped to the side... Whatever, what's done is done I guess. Ace seemed to be surprised that I jumped over the tree. I scowl at him.

"Get out my sight you noob," I say.

"Noob?! What does that even mean?" Ace asks generally confused. Well damn, how do I explain this.

"It's means ur stupid," I say while sticking my tongue out childishly. Oh I went there. I could see his face get red as he got more and more angry but I guess he had a pinch of self control in him so he just ignored me and left. I head back to the fallen tree to hopefully find a squished Luffy. As soon as I got there he shot up from the ground and started sprinting towards Ace's direction.

"Oi wait for me Luffy!" I shout. However, it was too late. God damn anime…letting people run faster than humanly possible. I probably could catch up to him but I'm too lazy. And I don't particularly care for Ace anyways.

I don't remember what happens but I'm guessing Luffy's not going to stop bothering Ace till he acknowledges him which won't happen for a while. Ain't nobody got time for that.

So with that I start to walk back to the cabin having a bad feeling that I was forgetting something important.

*******BREAK*******

HOW COULD I FORGET?

It didn't hit me till it was too late but I completely forgot that the first time that Luffy had chased after Ace he had fallen off into some abyss and didn't come back to Dadan's for like a week. So I repeat…HOW COULD I FORGET?

The sky outside was turning into beautiful shades of orange and red hinting that the end of the day was near. Neither Ace nor Luffy had returned yet. There was a high chance that Luffy wouldn't be coming back and if that's the case, Ace has something coming for him. That fucking noob, I'll kill him and his rude ass.

"Hey Ace is back!" I hear Magra shout.

"FOOD!"

I run outside with the rest of the bandits who want to see what Ace has brought them this time. He brought back fish if you were wondering. _A lot _of fish.

"Ace you came back alone?" Dogra asks. I scowl awaiting his answer.

"What about Luffy?" Magra asks his voice filled with concern. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Hell if I know," Ace says promptly indicating that's all he's going to say about that. Never in my life have I wanted to strangle someone as much as him at this very moment. Should I go look for Luffy? Maybe I could find him before he found his way back here. I reign in my anger towards Ace (God I wish that kid would hurry up and get over himself), and without a word run towards the forest.

"I'll be back later!" I shout over my shoulder.

"Wait Rexi-chan!" Dogra shouts. I ignore him and head into the forest to look for the little twerp. That baka, when will he ever learn. I get that he likes Ace but why would he want to go to such extremes to be his friend. I want to be Ace's friend too, don't get me wrong, but chasing him around won't make it happen faster. I guess the only way Ace and Luffy can become close is if they go through all this crap together. Better strap in and tag along then… I sigh loudly, already fed up with all this bull shit.

I hope Luffy's safe…if he's not I'm going to murder him.

A week passed and Luffy was still no where to be seen. I couldn't help but think that some of this was my fault. The whole past week I had been going out and trying to find any sign of him in the forest but couldn't find anything. He truly had disappeared. I also tried to avoid Ace at all times. I don't want to deal with him unless it's completely necessary. I just want him to be like he was after the whole kidnapping of Luffy and crap. Damn…I have that to look forward to soon.

I'm getting ahead of myself though. Luffy has to come back to Dadan's alive before any of that can happen.

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep (including me) until everyone was disturbed by some obnoxious yelling from Dogra.

"Boss! Boss Dadan!"

I stir in bed and go to the source of the noise to see what the problem was. I was greeted by the sight of Luffy out of breath covered in a bunch of scratches. My eyes filled with tears as I stared at his sorry state. I ran up to him before anyone else could to get a better look at his wounds. I was blabbering nonsense over Dadan's voice asking Luffy where he was the entire time.

"I've been chased by wolves at the bottom of the valley," he explained while I lifted his arms to see if they still worked.

"What were you doing at the bottom of the valley?" Dogra asked. Luffy sweatdropped, and obviously ignored the question.

"Anyways…it's nice that you're okay…" Dogra continues before Dadan explodes.

"It's not okay! The pest came back!" Dadan says angrily. I turn to her, rage coursing my veins all directed to this _stupid _woman. Luffy was gone for a week and was obviously hurt but all she could think about was herself.

"I'm gonna take Luffy in and fix him up…" I say, trying not to let my anger show (it failed). I drag him in and take him into the room that I was sleeping in (which just so happens to be the one that Ace sleeps in). As soon as Luffy lays down he's knocked out. Figures…he's probably exhausted. I could see Ace move out of the corner of my eye, probably woken up by all the commotion. Well whatever, I can't worry about that right now. My only concern right now is to make sure that Luffy is fine.

So I go across the room to my side and grab my medicine bag which contains all the plants I have from the garden. His scratches aren't deep, just some bandages should be good. I sneak outside and grab some water from the well and bring it back in and clean his wounds. I apply some ointment that I made out of calendula, comfrey, and arnica. Then I apply the bandages over the cuts and call it quits. He should be fine by tomorrow if he eats some food, I'll just give him my ration too.

With that I lay down next to him and had the best sleep I've had that entire week.

*******BREAK*******

I wake up before Luffy and Ace so I go ahead and start my chores after washing up a little bit. I go outside and start hanging up clothes to dry off. I must have lost track of time because before I knew it Ace had left with a very earnest Luffy trailing behind him.

"Are you gonna go somewhere today Ace? Take me with you! Let's become friends!"

Hearing this, Ace stops his walking pace and instead starts to run away. Luffy takes this as an invitation and starts running off after him. I sigh, contemplating on what to do. I don't understand why he's still so obsessed with him. I think I'll just leave them to it though. I don't want to affect their relationship together. I am kind of concerned after you know Luffy going missing for a week, but according to canon it shouldn't happen again.

"Hey you got chores to do around the house!" Dadan yells after Luffy. He turns around and sticks his tongue out.

"No thank you!"

Well at least he has manners.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! You're out of control!" Dadan screams. I agree Dadan, I totally agree.

But whatever, this nonsense should be stopping soon. I continue to do chores for the both of us cause he's a spoiled brat. Everyday Luffy chased after Ace and he would loose him. This didn't faze him though, probably gave him more of a reason to chase after him. Gave him a challenge you know. Also everyday, Dadan would send both Dogra and Magra after Luffy to get him back but they could never catch up to him. She even tried to send me once but I pretended like I was deaf.

Two months passed, and Luffy kept going after Ace desperately. Everyone was starting to get fed up with it. I was getting fed up of it too to be honest. What surprised me most was Dadan was actually worried about the twerp.

"N-No way! Stop talking nonsense!" She denied. I grin to myself.

"Awh it sounds like you're worried ~~" I say jokingly.

"Shut up Rexi! You should be the most worried!" Dadan replies. I look away, knowing that she's right.

"Whatever...if Luffy wants to torture himself to get a friend, then so be. I don't have any control over him," I explain eating some meat that they had given me. Over the past months I had gotten on their good sides so that means more food for me. The next thing I know Luffy comes in with his face completely swollen from I'm assuming bee stings.

I immediately start laughing.

"A bee-hive fell on me."

I start laughing more. He looks like a _grapefruit. _I think everyone's reaction made it more funny. I COULDN'T EVEN TELL IF IT WAS HIM OR NOT.

This is truly great, I'm so thankful I was able to see this in person.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME REXI-NEE!"

This just makes me laugh harder.

*******BREAK*******

Luffy tells me that he ran into a big tiger when he was chasing after Ace and I thought it was funny that while he was telling me this, his knees were shaking. When he's older that tiger's gonna be afraid of _him. _Oh the irony.

But this gives me the sign that they will be meeting Sabo soon, so I start secretly going after Luffy and Ace. Another month passes of this, and by this point I'm incredibly bored. But in my notes of cannon or whatever I clearly wrote down that the tiger scene meant that the time of Sabo was coming soon.

Finally, one day I was slowly following an exhausted Luffy, he reached the end of the forest. We were both greeted by the sight of Gray Terminal. I think right about now would be good time to show Luffy that I was here.

"Hey what's up little bro!" Luffy screams really loud, frightened by my appearance.

"Rexi-nee?! Did you follow me all the way here?" Luffy asks still breathing heavily from the fright that I just gave him.

"Sure did," I say with a smile. He gets himself together and stares at the giant trash pile in front of us.

"What is this place?" he asks. I turn towards him.

"it's called Grays Terminal. It's a place where outlaws are banished from the kingdom, which is over that big wall over there. It's a lawless place, very dangerous. All that mumbo jumbo," I explain. Luffy nods, but probably didn't listen to a word I said. He confirms my thought by jumping down towards the gross place. I follow him grudgingly.

"Ace!" Luffy shouts his name a couple more times before some commotion knocks both of us off our feet. I get up immediately and head towards the noise before Luffy has a chance to cause trouble there. I look down to see what the problem is and see Ace chasing some bandit. Luffy, being the idiot that he is, didn't see them fighting and kept shouting his name.

"Luffy! Damn it, shut up! He's right here," I say as quietly as I can. Luffy hears me and comes over. Once he saw Ace he moves to scream his name but I cover his mouth before he can say anything.

"You have to be quiet, we'll follow him okay," I say. He nods silently and we watch as Ace takes the man's belongings which probably contained gold and other random crap. We follow him for a while as he runs into the forest. He jumps up a tree, and I assume that Sabo is up there as well. Once we reached there, we could hear the last part of their conversation together.

"I wonder how much we need to get a pirate ship…" I hear Sabo say.

"I don't know. 10 million or 100 million, maybe?" Ace replies. "Long way to go."

Before I can stop him, Luffy had already replied. I should have brought tape with me…

"A PIRATE SHIP?! You guys! Are you gonna become pirates? I'm gonna become one too!" Luffy just doesn't know when to stop talking does he. I sweatdropped at his ridiculousness. Ace and Sabo's reactions were pretty funny though if I must say so. They run down the tree so fast that I'm shocked and before I knew it they were in front of us. They both punched Luffy in the forehead knocking him down.

"Be quiet!" They both scream simultaneously. They drag him to a tree and tie him to it and then come up to me probably intending to do the same thing. Next thing they know, they're both rolling around the floor with a bump on their head. Serves these bitches right.

"Hmph, try that again and I'll slaughter you boys," I say as I go and take a seat next to Luffy who seemed to have no problem being tied up.

"Ace! I didn't know that you travel this far everyday!" Luffy says.

"Shut up!" Ace says trying to look intimidating which was kind of hard to do considering he still had the bump on his head that I gave him.

"Is this the Luffy that you were talking about?" Sabo asks his arms crossed across his chest. Sabo had short curly blonde hair that was covered by a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it. He wore a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up and light blue shorts that were held up by a belt.

"Oh, you told him about me?!" Luffy asks, his voice laced with excitement.

"I told him how annoying you are…" Ace said with his hands on his hip.

"He also told me that you're empty-headed," Sabo says. Okay true. Luffy just laughs at this.

"You don't realize that we're dissing you, do you?" Sabo continues.

"He finally got me here, even though I didn't take any walkable routes," Ace says to Sabo. He turns to me suddenly and says, "And what the hell are you doing here?! Did you help him track me down?"

"As if, you run so slow a turtle could have followed you!" I say back from my positon on the ground. I could see the vein in his forehead grow larger as he got annoyed.

"Excuse me?! It took Luffy months in order to get here!"

"Uh huh sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?! IT'S TRUE!"

I just grin up at him. I love messing with little kids. I could feel Sabo frown in my direction.

"Ace who is this chick?" he asks.

"This _chicks _name is Demange Rexi…" I say making sure my sarcastic tone got through to them loud and clear. "And you are?"

"LIKE I'D TELL YOU!" he screamed.

"No need to yell Banana-kun, I didn't really care anyways," I say. At that Luffy starts laughing again.

"Hahahaha Banana-kun, good one Rexi-nee!" Luffy says, still giggling a little bit.

"Thanks Luffy, I'm glad at least someone appreciates my fu—"

"ENOUGH! Ace, what should we do about them? They found out our secret. They're going to tell somebody if nothing is done," Sabo says. All of a sudden their faces go solemn and the next words that Ace utters are so serious that it actually sounds like he means it.

"We gotta kill them."

"Alright, let's do it," Sabo replies, more quickly than I found comfortable. Luffy then proceeds to freak out. Like _freak out. _He even started crying.

"DON'T KILL ME! HELP ME REXI-NEE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! REXI-NEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Holy shit this boy has gone nuts.

"Luffy, chill out. They didn't me—" I try to say, but he cuts me off by his screaming again. They go up to Luffy and cover his mouth telling him to shut up.

"Sabo, kill him already!"

"What?! You do it!"

"BUT I'VE NEVER KILLED ANYBODY BEFORE!"

"ME NEITHER! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

"Don't throw me into the water! I can't swim!" Luffy screamed, tears streaming down his face. This idiot just told them…how to kill him. I am done. I am so done with him.

"Okay, let's head to the river!"

"Why did he tell us that?" I am wondering the same thing. Luffy just starts screaming more. This is getting annoying.

"Rexi, can you get him to shut up?" Sabo asks.

"Well I did a lot of thinking about it, and I came to conclusion that no is going to be my answer."

"WHAT EVEN ARE YOU?" Sabo screams at me, obviously frustrated by the whole hectic situation. We hear rustling come from behind us.

"Oh no someone's coming. Set him free for now! We gotta move from here or they're gonna find our treasure," Ace says. I help Ace and Sabo untie Luffy and hide behind a bush. I hear the men speaking before I see them.

"Everybody knows those kids are around here. Ace and Sabo," someone says.

"Are you sure that it was Ace who took the money?" someone else says. They sound scary…

"Yes...we're sorry. We shouldn't have let our guard down."

"How outrageous that kid is! He can't just steal our money!" scary man says again. "If Captain Bluejam finds out about this, he's going to kill all of us!"

By this point they had already walked past us, so we all popped our heads out over the bush.

"Damn it! I didn't know that those thugs were working for Bluejam," Ace mutters.

"You mean that you stole money from them?!" Sabo asks exasperated.

"I shouldn't have taken that money…"

"Yeah Ace, what the fuck," I say. They both glare at me but don't say anything. Probably still freaked out.

"He has a real sword. That's Porchemy who works under Bluejam," Sabo says. "He's crazy. Did you know that? He scalps you alive after you lose a fight with him." I could hear Luffy gulp.

"Let's just let them pass for now…" Ace says as he slowly goes back into the bushes. I join him too until Sabo suddenly says something that makes me freeze.

"Oh? Where's Luffy?"

I look up from behind the bushes and see that fucking Luffy had been captured by Porchemy in literally .2 seconds. Probably a world record or something.

"Let me go! What do you want from me?"

"That fucking idiot," I say under my breath. Ace and Sabo were as shocked as me. Luffy was struggling in that larger man's grasp without any progress at escaping.

"Who is this little shit?" Porchemy (the scary man from before) asks.

"Help me! Ace! Rexi-nee!" I facepalm.

"That fool! He's calling my name!"

"Did you just call for…_Ace_?" Porchemy asks Luffy.

"So what?" Luffy asks.

"Do you know Ace?" _No he fucking doesn't know Ace, he's just saying his name because he fucking likes that name. _

"I'm his friend!" Luffy says firmly. My heart clenches. Luffy's loyalty never fails to impress me. "Oh but he just tried to kill me."

With each word that Luffy was saying, Ace got more and more mad.

"That fool! He's such a bigmouth!" Ace yells. I put a hand on his clenched fist making him look at me. I give him a look that I hope spoke a lot.

"No use getting mad about it now, we need to stop this situation from getting worse," I explain calmly. He seems to have calmed down a little, probably shocked that I was actually being nice to someone that wasn't Luffy.

"I don't know if you heard about it but I heard that Ace stole some money from us and ran today. You don't know where it is now, do you?" Porchemy asks Luffy.

"Oh no! They're gonna take all our treasure away!" Sabo whispers fervently.

"I hope that fool doesn't tell them," Ace says. I knew that Luffy would never tell but there was no way that Ace and Sabo will believe me if I told them that. Luffy sticks his lips out and looks away from Porchemy in the literally the most suspicious way possible.

"I-I don't know…" he says. He's such a bad liar. It's cringe worthy really. Porchemy props his sword on his shoulder and I tense up. Ace puts a hand out in front of me silently telling me "not yet."

"Alright, alright! It can't be helped that you don't know. Don't worry, I'll help you bring back the memory!" Porchemy says and starts heading away. Hell no. I'm not letting them get away that easily. I push past Ace's arm and took Sabo's pipe thing, not listening to his whispered warnings. I don't know if I can take them but I'm not letting them go with Luffy. Along with Porchemy there were 3 other men. I'll take them down first.

"Huh who's this?" Porchemy asks. "Another one of Ace's friends?" _Like hell I'm his friend. _I don't say anything and proceed to run in their direction.

I hit the blonde lion looking man with the pipe knocking him far into a tree. He still wasn't knocked out but I'd deal with that later. I kick one guy in the face as hard I could and then kicked his legs swiping him off of his feet. He thumped to the ground and I hit him with the pipe knocking him out. The last guy came charging at me. He reached out for a punch but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over knocking him out.

"Rexi-nee help me!" Luffy yells. His voice fills me with confidence to run after Porchemy. I go up to kick him but I was no match for the big man. With a flick of his wrist I was flung into a tree and was greeted with a Rexi shaped hole. This is just wonderful I thought as I slipped into oblivion. The last thing I saw was Luffy being taken farther and farther away from me.

*******BREAK*******

When I woke up, I was aching all over. But when I remembered where I was and _why _exactly I was aching all over I shot up from my laying position. I was behind the bushes hidden from sight but I recognized where I was. I also realized that both Ace and Sabo had fucking _abandoned _me. I am livid. Absolutely livid. All they cared about was their stupid money to get a stupid pirate ship. They couldn't give a shit that Luffy was probably being beaten to death right now. I'm going to _slaughter _them.

Now all I need to do is find those two bastards and make them show me where Porchemy took my brother. I head towards Gray Terminal and start looking for anyone vaguely familiar. Finally, after a while, I saw those three guys that I had beaten up earlier. I am proud to say that they looked more rough than I did. I see Sabo peeking from behind some rubble, looking vaguely concerned. I get filled with rage of course when I see and go marching up to him making sure that the 3 idiots don't see me. I sneak up behind him and scare the living hell out of him.

"How _dare _you abandon me in the middle of the forest to go hide your treasure Banana-kun. Don't you realize that Luffy is in danger!" I say as quietly as I could in this situation.

"I'm so so so sorry! I had no idea that Luffy wouldn't tell them. We have to get him back!" Sabo says franticly. Well…that was easy.

"Well…good. I'm glad you understand. But this isn't over! I just need your help to find out where he is," I explain. Sabo nods solemnly.

"We just need to get Ace, he knows where they would be keeping him," Sabo explains. He grabs my hand and drags me quickly to where Ace is. We're sprinting and it's getting harder and harder for me to catch my breath. Eventually we reached him. I could see him standing on top of a boulder.

"Ace!" Sabo yells trying to get his attention. It worked. He looked surprised to see me there with him.

"Sabo! What's she doing with you? Have they shown up to look for the money?" God I want to punch Ace in the face so bad…

"She found me, and no they haven't," Sabo says, still breathing heavily from running so fast. "And I bet they won't!"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"That kid, Luffy…he hasn't told them anything!" Sabo yells. Ace is dumbfounded. "I'm sure that they're torturing him! I thought that he'd just tell them because he's dumb and cries so much! It doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it makes sense you idiots. He thinks of you guys as his friends, why in the world would he rat you out!" I scream, tears starting to come to my eyes. I wipe my eyes feverously. Stupid 10-year-old feelings. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sabo silently freaking out both at the fact that I was crying and the impending fact that Luffy might be dead.

"P-Please…we have to save him," I say my voice quivering from the tears I was holding back. Ace gives me a nod and I finally pull myself together and give him a nod back. He jumps off the bolder and starts sprinting in the direction that I hope that Luffy's in. Sabo and I start sprinting (too much sprinting today dude) with him. The panic inside me was slowly getting bigger and bigger as we drew nearer to Luffy. What if I was wrong? What if we reach there just a second too late? I'm going to throw up.

When we reach the place where Luffy was taken we knock down the wooden door and distract Porchemy from giving the final blow. As we fought our way through his men, Luffy was a bawling mess.

"A-Ace! S-Sabo! R-Rexi-nee!"

Ace makes a move at Porchemy but the giant man grabs him by the throat.

"You made it easier for us by coming here voluntarily. We were having a hard time making your friend talk," Porchemy says.

"Ace!" Luffy yells.

"L-Let me go! Sabo!" Ace yells. Sabo comes up behind Porchemy and hits him on the back of the head causing him to drop Ace.

"That kind of hurt…Do you know what happens when you mess with adults?!" Porchemy says as he turns to Sabo.

"I'll fight you! Sabo, Rexi, help Luffy!" I nod and head towards Luffy.

"He has a sword! Be careful!" Sabo says. As Ace starts to fight Porchemy, Sabo and I deal with the other men and help untie Luffy. Once he's untied, he can't stand so I put him on my back and run out. We stop and turn to Ace.

"Ace come on! Let's go!" I shout. He doesn't turn around.

"Go ahead."

"You fool! Hurry up!" Sabo yells back at him.

"When I come to face someone, I won't run!" Ace says. His words fill me with spirit.

"Don't do it! He's not like the thugs in the city!" Sabo says, trying to reason with him. Ace doesn't listen to him and continues to fight the pirate. I put Luffy down gently.

"Don't move Luffy okay?"

"Rexi-nee…"

"Come on Sabo, we need to help Ace!" I yell as I go back to fight with him. We stand next to each other ready to fight. I felt sort of out of place but didn't think much of it. I wanted to help them.

"You're so reckless! Why are you always like this?!" Sabo says.

"I won't run…" Ace says shortly. I laugh at that.

"Well if Ace ain't running, neither am I!" I yell. With those words all three of us simultaneously attack the giant pirate. It actually didn't take us as long as I thought it would to defeat him. Sabo and Ace are strong. Put together, they're even stronger. And add _me _to the mix…Porchemy didn't stand a chance. Once he was defeated, Ace grabbed Luffy and we _got the hell _out of there.

Luffy wouldn't stop sobbing. By the time we had reached shelter he was _still _crying. I sit there and pat him on the head trying to stop his crying. I had already bandaged up their wounds and Luffy's, so we were just sitting around waiting for who knows what.

"You have a bad habit, Ace! When faced with a real pirate it's best to run! Why do you have such a death wish?" Sabo scolds him. Ace ignored him and continued to fix his dented pipe.

"This doesn't feel right. I liked the one I had…" he mumbles under his breath. Sabo just sighs.

"We made a stupid mistake. The Bluejam pirates won't forgive us. They'll come after us," Sabo says.

"OH THAT WAS SO SCARY! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" Luffy yells still uncontrollably sobbing.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! SHUT UP! STOP CRYING ALREADY!" Ace yells back. I punch him in the head, annoyed at him getting annoyed at Luffy.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I JUST DON'T LIKE COWARDS OR PEOPLE WHO CRY A LOT!" he continues yelling. But as soon as these words leave Ace's mouth, Luffy stops crying.

"Huh?" all three of us say.

"Th-Thank you!" Luffy says. "You…You helped me!"

And with those words he starts crying again and Ace gets annoyed again. This time, it's Sabo that makes him stop.

"Hey now, he's just being thankful…" Sabo says. I take this opportunity to leave to get some water. Luffy's bandages needed to be changed before we started heading back to Dadan's.

"Where are you going?" Sabo asks me bringing the attention to me. I turn towards him.

"I'm getting water to clean Luffy's wounds with…" I explain.

"I'll come with you!" Sabo says. I give him a stare but don't say anything against it. He walks beside me in an awkward silence. I guess it's now or never.

"…Thanks for helping me get Luffy back," I say grudgingly. Sabo looks away, embarrassed.

"Sorry for leaving you after Porchemy hit you…"

"It's okay Banana-kun. I would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"Hell to the fucking no."

"Oh."

I start laughing. Sabo's a nice guy. We grab a few buckets of water and head back to where we were camped at. When we get back to Ace and Luffy, I can hear them talking.

"Because there isn't anybody else!" Luffy yells. My heart clenches. "I can't return to Windmill Village, and I hate those mountain bandits. If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone! Being alone is much worse than getting hurt!" What did he mean by alone? My eyes start tearing up and I can feel Sabo tense beside me. Poor guy has had to witness me cry two times in only one day. But despite that, I had no idea Luffy felt like this. Was I not enough for him?

"What about your parents?" Ace asks.

"Just Oji-chan and Rexi-nee, nobody else. Rexi-nee is my sister. I have her but even then, she won't be with me forever…" the conversation continues but I don't hear the rest. I'm confused and a little hurt by what he said. What does he mean that I won't be with him forever…?

*******BREAK*******

We were headed back to Dadan's place with Sabo. We decided that it'd be too dangerous for him to be by himself because the Bluejam pirates were probably looking for him. So the easy solution was for him to stay with us. I was walking with Luffy a little bit behind Ace and Sabo who were talking with each other.

"Luffy, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard some of yours and Ace's conversation when I came back with Sabo…what did you mean when you said we wouldn't be together?" I ask him tentatively. I know he wouldn't get mad but I still didn't want to sound too rude.

"Oh you heard that?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah…"

"Well I know that you don't want to be a pirate Rexi-nee, so you can't be with me when Ace, Sabo, and I all become pirates," he explains. Well that makes sense I guess…

"I know but Luffy you know that whatever I decide to do in the future, I'll still help you right? You don't need to feel alone…"

"Ahh Rexi-nee were you jealous of Ace~~"

"SHUT UP! Of course I wasn't. He's a weakling anyways, why do you want to be friends with him?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

**A/N: Well well well, would you look at that. I actually reviewed. Words cannot explain how sorry I am that this update took so long. It's just that I was in my first year of college and everything was so stressful and these chapters take so long to write… I hope you guys understand. But I do want to start writing more for this fanfiction now that I'm on summer vacation! **

**Well welcome back y'all, I hope you're ready for an adventure ;) **

**(1). Ossan: a rude term for a middle aged man**

**_Guest1_****: I don't plan on giving her devil fruit powers. I agree that there are many ways for her to become stronger and I will try my best to shape Rexi into an awesome boss ass bitch! **

**_Guest2: _****We'll see about the haki ;) just gotta wait for it! **

**_Guest3: _****Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter! **

**_Gulalii: _****I AM SO SORRY AND I AM READY TO REPENT FOR MY WRONGDOING! I'm really glad you like my story though, I hope this chapter was worth the wait (it probably wasn't :P). **

**Thank you to every for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean so much!**


End file.
